Littlest Lion
by ladykempton
Summary: Tyrion is dismissed as Master of coin and given Castamere as his reward, Jaime is married to Sansa and a Stargate Stone Ring is discovered
1. Chapter 1

**Littlest Lion**

 **Disclaimer don't own anything.**

 **Summary: Tyrion is dismissed as Master of Coin and instead is given Castamere as his reward, Jaime is married to Sansa instead, a strange Stone Ring is discovered.**

 **Rodd Stark meanwhile doesn't go towards the Twins instead he decides to sneak around past the Twins by marching threw the North-western Westerlands and come out at Seagard and pass the Twins and then head towards Moat Cailin.**

 **Tyrion becomes dangerously depressed, some help comes in a very strange way.**

 **Author: Ladykempton**

 **My first attempt at Game of Thrones Stargate Atlantis Crossover.**

 **Castamere two weeks earlier**

Tyrion walked threw his new keep it had been emptied of water and bones just before the war began it was now Tyrion's, he had been sent there prior to Joffrey's wedding for which Tyrion was grateful for.

The mines were in full use, but Tyrion didn't care, he didn't really care about anything more, what was the point of him doing anything he was never thanked for anything, his Father may think it is undignified to seek approval but dammit he wanted the people's approval or any one's at all,

He doubted if his Father had never not had any one's approval or their fear and respect, Tyrion had never had any of that.

He sat in his solar, no one really visited him he was more of less out of the way here, the nearest keeps were the Crag and Ashemark and they preferred to suck up to his Father or the new heir of Casterly Rock, he wasn't important enough to bother with, he poured himself some wine he sipped it and just stared miserable at the fire, his brother was newly married no doubt Sansa was perfectly happy she was married now to a tall handsome knight who one day would be the liege Lord of the Westerlands, he could still see the look of near disgust on her face when he told her that they were to wed and then absolute look of relief when she was told that she instead would marry Jaime, he sighed deeply and sipped his wine, he stared back at his fire he didn't know how long he sat there staring at his fire, there was a knock on his door, the door opened and the Maester of Castamere entered "My Lord?" He said Tyrion looked at him "What?" He mumbled as he took a sip of his wine.

"A Northern host has been spotted along side Tumblestone" He said Tyrion sipped his wine, he gave shrug "Tell my Brother, I'm just the stunted lust filled beast" He mumbled as he sipped his wine the Maester blinked he sighed and gave a bow and left.

Tyrion watched him leave, he sighed deeply the Maester didn't even try and argue with him, he was just giving him lip service no doubt a Raven was all ready half way towards Casterly Rock.

He played solider and all it had gotten him was a few scars and ridicule, his Brother was the solider let him be the hero as every one thought of him most of the time.

Tyrion swallowed he refused to get upset about it, it did him no good at all no one paid him any mind he blinked furiously, he was out of sight out of mind to his family, he knew if he did anything that was good some one else would be given the credit.

He took a swig of his wine, he frowned there wasn't any left, he struggled to stand he waddled over to his wine, he poured him self some and took a swig.

Bronn had been by awhile before, Tyrion had seen the look of concern on the Sell Swords face but Tyrion would not fall for the false concern, all Bronn truly cared about was where his next gold payment was coming from, it had nothing to do with his health.

He didn't know how long he had been drinking, he wondered how much he would have to drink, to drink himself to death, he felt a lump form in his throat, he roughly shook his head it didn't matter he had given up on life soon enough his Brother would have legitimate children with Sansa and no doubt his new seat would be passed to Jaime's futures sons he was just keeping it warm, he chuckled if any one would even notice if he did die, the people in the keep would notice a smell for awhile but then smell would go away and life would go on.

He stumbled over to his bed, he blinked furiously as tears formed he shook his head.

He managed to climb into his bed and settled back, the room was silent save for the crackling of the fire.

His eyes slowly slide closed but his over active brain would not let him fall into a much needed sleep "You _need sleep_ " Said a soft female voice Tyrion looked over to where the voice was coming from he blinked a few times seating besides him sat a woman dressed in a crimson dress with gold highlights, her hair like beaten gold she looked to be in her mid to late thirty's, he blinked again as he looked at the woman she somewhat reminded Tyrion of Cersei yet the woman had a softness as well as a strength about her that Cersei had never had, this woman didn't have any bitterness about her at all.

She smiled at him, her hand softly stroked his forehead Tyrion stared at her he knew who she was, though he had only ever seen a few paintings of her, he swallowed as tears threatened to fall "You left me behind" He choked "You should have taken me with you!" He said his voice breaking the woman gave him a sad smile as she continued to softly stroked his forehead "You _are needed here my son_ " She said softly he frowned at her, though he didn't pull away from her soothing touch "I'm not needed, Father needed you, it should have been me who died, things probable would have been a lot better with out me" He choked Joanna shook her head " _Tywin was already on the path that he is treading I could not have prevented what he did or will do_ " She said her fingers stroked his golden hair.

"Why did you leave!" He sobbed he silently cursed him self, Joanna pulled him up and held him close and continued to sooth him " _I had too, it was part my agreement, I loathed to leave you in such harsh world but I had no choice, I wrongly assumed that Tywin would see you as a finale gift, you were meant to be his heir, I knew Jaime would never be the right kind of Lord that the Westerlands needed, I also feared for Cersei's influence over Jaime_ " She said softly as she rubbed his back as he sobbed " _I wrongly thought that Tywin would see the unhealthy relationship between Cersei and Jaime, instead he merely concentrated on what he thought was his great humiliation instead of grooming you to rule the Rock threw your Brother, he ignored you and barley tolerated your existence, and now the monster that is my Grandson rules and my Daughter is becoming a high functioning alcoholic little better then the husband she loathed_ " She said Tyrion sodded " _You need sleep my cub_ " She said softly as she held him Tyrion shook his head "Who would miss me if I died?, no one would I wouldn't even be missed for awhile" He said as he sobbed Joanna shook her head " _You are wrong, many would miss you, Jaime would miss you as would Tommen and Mycelia, young Podrik would blame himself for your passing_ " She said softly.

" _Even that rogue Bronn would miss you"_ She said Tyrion shook his head "Gold" He mumbled Joanna shook her head as she ran her fingers threw his golden hair " _Maybe at first but not any more he likes you as a friend_ " She said softly she placed him back ageist the bed " _Your people need you Tyrion, now more then ever_ " She said as she stroked his scared forehead "Your leaving me again" He said sleepily Joanna smiled sadly down at him " _I could only get a short amount of time to see you and help_ " She said sadly "Jaime" Said Tyrion as he slowly slid into a deep sleep Joanna smiled down at him as he slid deeper into sleep " _He has no need of me he has his Northern wolf, he really is quite taken with her_ " She said softly she bent down and kissed his forehead a soft golden glow enveloped his head.

Tyrion let sleep over come him the last thing he heard before darkness welcomed him was his Mother whispering to him, he could almost her the smile in her voice " _You are so very much like Janus Lann_ " She said.

 **Meanwhile deep in one of the mines in Castamere.**

Luthor Hills had been a mining engineer all he life, he had learnt at his Uncle's knee, his own Father had been an Iron born man who had raped his Mother, his Mother had not wanted anything to do with him so his Uncle and his woman had taken him in and raised him as their own though they had never married.

Luthor looked at the wall, he reached out to it and rubbed it he pulled out a small hammer and hit the wall a few times to remove some of the stone, he examined it in his palm he rubbed some of the stone with his thumb and forefinger, the stone felt different to the stone along the wall, he looked up to the ceiling he could see a very small gape were the wall met the ceiling, he frowned he turned to some of his engineer's "Make a hole lads I think there may a hidden room here" He said he stepped back to allow two of his larger engineers to start swinging their heavy hammers.

After an hour of swinging a hole was knocked out of the wall, Luthor took hold of a torch and crawled threw the hole.

Luthor struggled threw the hole, after a few seconds he came threw the other side of the hole.

He straightened up he blinked as he saw a large stone ring standing in the middle of the great room, his miners mind immediately saw the great veins of gold, silver, coal and even precious stones that lined the walls.

Luthor edged towards the stone ring he looked at the craftsmanship in the stone ring, a true master stone mason had worked the stone.

He turned and looked back at the hole that he had crawled threw he could see several men peering in, "Get the Maester!" He called to the men he saw one man leave Luthor had to wonder why was the room hidden.

 **Millions of light years away on a planet comprised of mostly water sat another identical stone ring, one day earlier.**

Colonel John Sheppard sat in the conference, he watched as a man sat in a chair he wanted to demand the man get up, to yell at him that, that was not his seat he had no place there but he swallowed it, until Rodney recovered then the man could seat there, though it was his fault that Rodney was currently in the infirmary, strapped down to a bed and in a medically induced coma until his fractured spine, punctured lung and broken ribs healed.

He looked up as Teyla sat next to him, she gave him a smile "Been to see Rodney?" He asked Teyla nodded "Yes Doctor Beckett had just performed a scan of Rodney's spine, he believes it is healing well" She said with a smile "Doctor Zelenka was talking to Rodney accusing him of enjoying having the pretty nurses look after him and forcing him to deal with the children while he had a nice sleep and was deliberately taking along time to heal" She said with a soft smile on her face.

John grinned at that, Zelenka visited Rodney at least twice a day some times he would talk to Rodney about things that were planed that day, about things that were done, the foolish mistakes of the day or some times Zelenka would just seat there and tap away at a tablet in silence once in awhile Zelenka would have a one sided conversation with Rodney while he worked.

After a few minutes Doctor Elizabeth Weir walked in, she looked at the gathered people among those gathered was the most recently arrived Major Evan Lorne the new second in command for the time being he was in Colonel Sheppard's team until a team could be put together for him.

"Good morning, I've just received a report from Doctor Beckett, Rodney is healing well and believes it should be another month at least until Rodney can be safely woken up" Said Elizabeth with a smile.

She looked back down at her tablet, she pressed it a few times before she looked up "Thanks to the new ZPM our scans have picked up a planet on the very outer edge of this galaxy, according to some of the data discovered it seems the Ancients came to this planet when they first arrived in to this galaxy several million years ago, it also seems Janos visited this planet for two hundred years, before he returned and left with every one else on Atlantis, there was no explanation as to why he was there for two hundred years he never told the council what he had been up to, after awhile it seems the council forgot about it and concentrated on the war with the Wraith" She said.

"Janus isn't that the Ancient that the other you had the hot's for?" Teased Sheppard, Elizabeth blushed softly and gave him a smile before she continued "The very same, it would be interesting to know what Janos was up to for two hundred years" She said off to the side Kavanagh suddenly spoke up "I agree Doctor Weir, who knows what data or experiments are there, there could maybe even be information on the location of more ZPM or there could a ZPM in place" Said Kavanagh in a self important tone.

"The IOA and the SGC agrees, though they are more interested in any kind of weapons that may be there as well as the potential for any information or any ZPMs" She said a little annoyed that Kavanagh had spoken after all it was because of him that Rodney was currently in a coma.

"Any information on what the people are like" Asked Teyla, Elizabeth shook her head "No, but according to the little information we have available this planet is quite out the way, the Wraith have never gone there as it seems to be too far for their ships, as it's several thousand to several million light years away from any Wraith hunting grounds" She said she looked at those gathered "You leave in the morning" She said before she gave a nod, stood and left the conference room.

Sheppard stood, he walked over to Elizabeth, she saw he walk over she sighed "No, John I know what you are going to ask and the answer is no, Kavanagh is not going to be remove from your team, I'm fairly certain that if he remains on base the science department will in act some of their more inventive punishment's, and I don't want to lock up most of my science department for attempted murder" She said John gave a pout and a nod he sighed and dragged him self away.

Almost a year ago, John would have thought that Elizabeth was over reacting, by thinking that the Geeks could come up with inventive ways to kill some one, but since he has come to Atlantis he had seen that the Geeks could be more dangerous then then a squad of Marines, after all he'd seen both Rodney and Zelenka finish building two atomic bombs with in about two days with very little sleep, he'd seen the terror twins come up with a way to raise the shield using the ferocious lighting strikes during a storm from hell, he witness Rodney work himself past the point of exhaustion and way beyond, he pushed his people hard and expected only the best, and though his people may grumble and complain they strived to be even better then he expected, though John suspected that Rodney was secretly pleased that his people strived to be even better.

John had been a little surprised when security had been called to the labs, a few days after the explosion which had put Rodney in the infirmary, he arrived and was surprised to see that Kavanagh was bloody and very dishevelled, it had been at that moment when one of Rodney's minions (John smirked to himself for using Rodney's term for his people) had pushed him self forward, brandishing a report stating that the explosion was caused by an unsanctioned experiment performed by Kavanagh.

Elizabeth had read the report it was detailed and complete, it turned out that Kavanagh had approached both Rodney and Zelenka to conduct the experiment but both department head's had refused to allow the experiment, he had even gone to Elizabeth to over rule their decision, this in turn had turned in to the loudest argument ever to have been heard on Atlantis.

John had some how been dragged into the battle royal of the Geeks, he also suspected he was there to stop it getting violent.

After almost an hour of Rodney listing of all things that might go wrong with Zelenka adding something once in while, Rodney then listed the things that would go wrong, John probably understood every other word and he was sure his eye brows had long vanished into his every messy hair as the word vaporise was used on more then once as was the word's a third of the planet blown up as well as the atmosphere being burned away very quickly, before Rodney could fell his lungs once more to explain why the experiment was a bad idea, Elizabeth told Rodney that she was convinced and whole heartily agreed with Rodney and Zelenka.

Kavanagh had stormed off, ten hours later the whole of Atlantis had vibrated violently, it wasn't until the smoke cleared that they saw one of the more isolated labs had been levelled, Rodney and Radek were found among the ruins.

Radek it turned out was further away from the explosion and had only received a minor concussion.

A couple of days later evidence was found implicating Kavanagh, afterwards it was decided that the safest place for Kavanagh until the Daedalus arrived was with the Colonel Sheppard's team.

John sighed deeply, he popped into the infirmary to visit Rodney, it was just wrong seeing Rodney so silent, so still, Rodney had a month's worth of beard growth, a beard suited him thought John.

He spent an hour by Rodney's bed side, sometimes he talked to the man who some how had worked his way threw his defences and had made him self comfortable into the slot of best friend.

John sighed deeply, he had to make sure he was prepared for the next day's mission, he stood to leave when a cheeky grin spread over his face he sat back down he lent forward "We're going to a planet were other Elizabeth's Ancient boyfriend hung around for awhile, you should have seen Elizabeth's face when I mentioned the other Elizabeth had the hot's for him, you owe me a candy bar buddy" Said John he reached over and squeezed his shoulder before stood up again he turned and was startled to see Doctor Carson Beckett.

The Scotsman grinned at him "What's this about candy bars?" He asked as he walked over to one of the machines that monitored Rodney's condition he typed a few things on a tablet satisfied at the readings before he turned back to John.

John grinned at him and gave a shrug "Oh me and Rodney here had a bet at whether Elizabeth would blush at the mention of the other Elizabeth having the hot's for that Janus guy, He was mentioned I mentioned her other self having the hot's for him and she blushed like school girl admitting her first crush for an older boy in school" He said Carson chuckled and shook his head "Is he okay, Carson?" Asked John the Scotsman looked at him and nodded a grin on his "Aye, he's okay in a few weeks we'll bring him out of he coma his spine is healing nicely as are his ribs and lungs, I think my staff are trying to enjoy the last few days of silence before the beast returns to make our lives a misery" Said Carson with a look of affection for the man who claimed that medicine was voodoo and not a real science, John shook his head and slapped Carson on the shoulder "Well see ya, later Carson" He said before he lift.

John made his way to his quarters, he almost dreaded taking Kavanagh on the mission he was no Rodney McKay hell he was no Radek Zelenka, the man didn't have the ATA gene, he had a passable understanding of the written word of Ancient, he would have to remind himself not to expect anything too great from arrogant SOB, John sighed deeply, as he got ready for bed.

He smiled, could imagine Rodney almost bouncing in excitement at the idea of finding one Janis's labs.

John sighed deeply as he lay on the bed, he did wonder what had the maverick Ancient been up too on a planet far away from any where, for two hundred years, from what little Rodney had been able to dig up about Janus that unlike many other Ancient's, Janus seemed to be a much more responsible scientist.

John sighed again, he supposed they would likely discover the truth the next, John hopped they would find something that would excite Rodney, John closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

 **Millions of light years away on the planet two weeks earlier**

Tyrion woke slowly he heard the door to his chambers silently opened "My Lord?" Asked Podrik, Tyrion opened his eyes he saw the lad hovering off to the side Tyrion groaned "Is it morning?" He asked Podrik nodded "Yes My Lord, something was found down in the newly opened mine shaft" He said as he placed the tray on the side board "Would you like to break your fast My Lord?" He asked Tyrion looked at the tray on it he saw dry toast as well as a steamy mug of strong tea he gave Podrik smile "Yes, is that tea?" He asked pointing at the mug, Podrik nodded a small smile on his face he carefully picked the mug up and handed it to Tyrion.

Tyrion sipped the tea, he looked at Podrik he started pottering around his chambers, Tyrion reached over a picked up a slice of toast he buttered it and began to eat "What has been found in the mine" He asked as he ate his toast, Podrick laid out Tyrion's clothes for the day "A large stone ring My Lord" He said Tyrion blinked he looked at his squire "A large stone ring?" Podrik nodded.

There was a knock on the door, Podrik opened the door a quitely thanked whom ever was on the other side, a few seconds later Podrik closed the door after he took a water jug off the person on the other side, he then walked over to the wash basin and poured some of the hot water into the basin.

Tyrion wondered what the stone ring was, but right now he had to concentrate on the approaching Northern army.

With a sigh, Tyrion finished his toast he took a sip of his tea "Arrange a meeting with the Captain of the guard, I want as much information as possible on the approaching army" He said as he pulled him self out of his bed, Podrik nodded and grinned happy to see his Lord finale coming back to his normal self "A shave My Lord" He asked still grinning, Tyrion rubbed his few weeks of beard growth he shook his head, Podrik finished laying out Tyrion clothes before he left to carry out his Lords instruction a grin firmly plastered across his face.

A few moments later Bronn walked in, the lanky Sell Sword looked at him and smirked "I figured you must be back to your self, Pod's going to break his face with the size of that smile that's stretched across his face" He said as he nicked a slice of toast, Tyrion glanced at the Sell Sword and turned back to the steaming wash basin he tugged off his night shirt and began to wash "What's this Pod tells me about some stone ring?" He asked as he washed his face Bronn shrugged as he nibbled on the toast "The Maester's not sure what it is, he figures it's been here longer then there has been people living in Castamere, he thinks it comes from around the age of heroes" Said Bronn, Tyrion dried his body and waddled over to his clothes "Any more news on Robb Starks army" He asked as he pulled on his small clothes Bronn gave a nod "Yeah their about two weeks or so away, what I don't understand why bugger doesn't head towards to the Twins instead of heading into the Westerlands?" He asked as he slouched in to a chair Tyrion pulled on his breeches "Well according to Varys it seems the Young Wolf thought with his cock, he fucked some woman from Volantis and fearing for her honour he married her, despite being betrothed to one of Walder Frey's granddaughters" Said Tyrion as he pulled on a fresh shirt Bronn raised his eyebrows "A woman from Volantis to keep his bed warm at night or a Frey girl, who's probable been buggered by more then one of her cousins, I think I know which I would prefer, any sane man would" He said as he picked at his dirty nails with a small dagger.

Tyrion thought for a moment, and had to admit that Bronn was right any sane man would prefer any other woman other then a Frey girl.

With a shake of his head he pulled on a tunic and buttoned it up, he sighed deeply "Lets get to the meeting" He said before he walked out followed by Bronn who swiped another slice of toast before he left.

Tyrion walked into his solar gathered there was the Maester and the Captain of the Guard, Tyrion could see a map had been placed on the desk "Gentleman, what is our position?" He asked as he walked over to the desk.

"The Northern army has been spotted here My Lord" Said the Captain pointing at Tumblestone river, Tyrion looked at where he was pointing "We've received a number of messages from a few of the villages along the river it seems Robb Stark army doesn't seem to think they have to pay for anything" He said with a frown.

"Harvests are due soon are they not?" Asked Tyrion he looked at the Maester who nodded "Yes My Lord they are due in the next day's or so" He answered "Are the Winter halls habitual?" He asked the Maester nodded "Yes, they have been habitual for a few months now" He said Tyrion nodded "Good send riders to all the villages in front of Robb Starks army tell them to bring their harvests in now and bring it as well as all their live stocks, their family's and only their most precious positions here, how long will it take them to get the harvests in" Asked Tyrion the Maester blinked a few times before he answered "To bring the all harvests in, it will take two, three days depending on how many men are available and the weather" He said Tyrion nodded he looked back at the map "Tell them they have three days to get as much of the harvests in as possible, after three days tell them to burn the fields wither they have all the harvests in or not, I want to make it as hard as possible for Robb Stark to feed his army" Said Tyrion.

The Captain nodded "The fires will also force him to march threw The Lion's Way" He said.

The Captain pointed to narrow valley that sat almost right on top of Castamere, The Lion's Way was not a road that any one travelled if they could help it, and if you had no choice you travelled as quickly as you could and had plenty of blades, and you never travelled after dusk or during the night.

Tyrion looked at The Lion's way he knew that there was a rare pride of Lion's in the narrow valley, it was a pride of Great Lions an old breed of Lion, so old were these rare Lion's, that the Great Lion was the very Sigel of House Lannister.

"We cannot rely on the Lions to take out his whole army?" He said the Captain smiled and pulled the plans of Castamere, he opened them and spread them out, he pointed at two narrow passage ways "These two passage ways over look The Lion's Way" He said "Murder holes?" Asked Tyrion as he looked at the plans the Captain nodded "We have over a thousand archers, we put five hundred ether side and have the men moving after each shot" He said.

Tyrion nodded as he looked at both the plans and the map of the Westerlands, he thought for a moment "How well do you know the mountain tribes" He asked the Captain blinked and looked at Tyrion "Well enough My Lord" Answered the Captain, Tyrion nodded "Would they be willing fight for us?" He asked the Captain blinked again this time in shock before he answered "I honestly cannot say My Lord, they may fight for us but they will demand some form of payment in return for their help" He said Tyrion nodded "Find one of the chieftains that you get along with the best, offer him any of the steel and plate he can get from the bodies of any Northern stragglers as well as those who fall during the battle" Said Tyrion.

The Captain nodded "Yes that will get some of them interested though they may want the horse's too" He said Tyrion sighed "They can have as many horse's as they can catch, maybe we should make sure they only catch a few and not the best ones?" He said the Captain grinned and nodded "Doubt that will be too hard, they are not the smartest of people when it comes to capturing horses, when shall I leave?" He asked Tyrion looked up from the map "As soon as possible, I want those tribes men harrying the Northerners as soon as possible if not sooner" He said the Captain nodded and gave a bow "I'll leave now" He said Tyrion nodded "Good luck Captain" He said, he bowed again before he walked out of the solar.

 **Present day a few miles out side The Lion's Way.**

Robb drank some water, all he could taste was ash, his army was running dangerously low food, he had been shocked the first time he saw the fields being burned and the surrounding villages seemingly abandoned all the life stock gone as were ducks and chickens, some of his forward scouts had returned telling him that the Westlanders were burning their own fields rather then let his army take their crops and animals, apart of him agreed with what they were doing but a more selfish part of him thought that it was their own fault for staying loyal to the House that had murdered his Father he was in the right, though with each day that part of him got smaller, if the lack of food was bad enough they were now being ambushed from behind by mountain tribesmen.

Robb looked behind him, his eyes looked at the sky it was thick with smoke from the dozens of fires that raged, taking certain path ways were near impossible, they also were now being hit in the sides by riders out of Casterly Rock each night these riders would ride by very fast and loose a few arrows they hit more then they missed.

Robb rubbed his face, Talisa was concerned about the damage to his armies lungs with the thick smoke that was filling the air, they were slowly making their way towards a narrow valley where the seat of House Reyne had once been, with a sigh he made his way towards his tent, inside were several of the Northern Lords among them Lord Gawen Westerling as well as Lord Rolph Spicer.

Robb noticed that Lord Gawen and Lord Rolph seemed nervous about something he heard Lord Umber laugh "You scared of a few wet nurses tails of ghosts Westerling!" He said with a booming laugh, Lord Gawen glared at Umber "No it is not ghost's I fear it's the Lion's I fear" He said as he looked at the map.

Once more Umber boomed with laughter "Ha the Lannister's are proven to be beatable!, His Grace was winning the War before the Karstark's betrayal!" He said several Lords nodded their heads Gawen shook his head "It's called The Lions Way for a reason Umber! and it's not because of the Lannister's, there are prides of Lions in that valley, no sane man enters that valley if they can help it!" He said, Lord Rolf nodded "We'll not match our men threw that valley, our men know these lands many were born not far from here they know smaller path ways that are less dangerous we will take those path and we will march back

to our lands" Said Gawen. Umber's face turned red "Traitor!, You run back to the Lannister's like a coward!" He roared Gawen glared at him "As you so recently said My Lord before the Karstark's betrayal, his Grace was winning the War but that has changed you don't live in these lands my family does!, I will not endanger my family, because his Grace will not swallow his pride and cross at the Twins instead he will go deeper in to the Lions den so to speak, Casterly Rock already has men riding towards us, they out number us, their horses and men are fresher, Ser Jaime is much more reasonable then his Father, you call me traitor if you like but I must think of my family and my people" He said he pointed in the direction of The Lion's Way "A Song was made of the last family that tried to defy House Lannister you may have heard it the Reyne's of Castamere! I will not have my family turned in to an example and a Song, not for any King North or South!, Take my advice My Lords head back to the Riverlands if you march forward you will have to pay for every mile of land with lives" Said Lord Gawen.

Robb walked further into his tent "I can understand My Lord your concern must be your family, you are right as well you live in this land we do not, you may leave when ever you wish I wish you luck" He said Gawen blinked "Your heading into the Lion's Way?" He said Robb nodded Gawen closed his eyes and sighed he stepped forward "Your Grace, please sue for peace if you enter that valley it will be a slaughter ether from the Lions in the Valley or by the Mountain tribes, this continued fighting will not restore your Father's life nor your Brother's or your youngest Sister, if anything think of your Sister whom has been married to Ser Jaime Lannister, this union could begin the healing between our realms more bloodshed will help no one as your own House words say Winter is Coming, our lands must prepare for Winter, this Summer has been the longest in living memory the Winter could last a generation if it is long" Said Gawen in a desperate attempt to dissuade Robb, Robb smiled at him "Thank you for your council Lord Gawen but I must continue forward" He said he offered Gawen his arm, Gawen closed his eyes again he sighed he took Robb's arm and grasped it he opened his eyes "May the Seven watch over you and yours King Robb of the North, I'll prey for the healthy birth of your Son" He said Robb gave a nod before he realised Gawen's arm and stepped aside a few moments later Gawen and Lord Rolph left the tent.

Robb sighed deeply, he knew that Gawen was right he wouldn't swallow his pride and head towards The Twins he had to move forward.

Robb looked at the valley a head of him, he sighed the valley though narrow was still fairly wide he could clearly see that there was grasslands with in the valley, their horse's could eat and maybe they could find some hunting in the valley, with another deep breath he kicked his horse forward.

 **That night.**

Robb sat in his tent, he could hear the strange noise that was bouncing around the valley, the horse's were nervous, the sound had started at dusk, it had been going on for hours, even Grey Wind was anxious, his heckles were raised once in a while he would growl.

Robb wondered if the noise he was hearing were Lions, none of the Northerners had ever actually seen an actual Lion before.

Meanwhile at the perimeter two guards stared into the blackness, the strange noise was even louder out here, one of the men took a step forward he raised his torch, he blinked as the light was reflected he gasped as he saw two bright green dots followed by a dozen more, both men spun around as they heard the long grass move as something moved through it they spun back around the green dots were closer now the strange noise was even louder now.

Both men ran back to the camp as the green dots began to move closer and faster.

Robb decided to take as walk around his camp when he caught sight of two of his men running towards the camp fear evident on their faces, but it was what was following them that truly caught his attention, mane less Lions he half wondered if the Lannister's had added the mane's to the Lion in their Sigel.

The men were running, the Lion's were following close behind, Robb noticed that the Lion's were bigger then Grey Wind.

Robb jumped as the lead Lion jumped and grabbed hold of one man, Robb heard the man scream as the Lion bit down on the man's throat Robb saw the man's legs kick out uselessly as his wind pipe was crushed by powerful jaws.

Robb heard another scream as the other man was also pounced on by another Lion.

Grey Wind was growling, before Robb could stop him the Direwolf charged out the tent to attack the attacking Lion's, Robb ran for while to try and catch his Direwolf "Grey Wind!" He yelled trying to halt him.

Robb opened his mouth again to yell but his words got stuck in his throat as something even larger then the Lion's slammed into Grey Wind.

Robb heard Grey Wind yelp as Robb now saw that the Lannister's had not in fact added manes to their Sigel.

The much larger Lion opened it large maw and let out a loud roar that echoed all around the valley.

Robb wanted to run to Grey Wind but he knew he had no chance as the Direwolf valiantly tried to defend his self ageist the much larger Lion, Robb could only stare as Grey Winds neck was snapped between the Lions powerful jaws.

 **The next morning.**

Robb stared at the bloody smudge that had once been Grey Wind, the Lion's had left very little behind, of the two men there was nothing left.

The Lion's had not come any closer during the night, at first light the army kept moving by mid day they were almost on top of what had once been Castamere little did Robb realise the real slaughter was about to start.

 **Millions of light years away.**

John Sheppard stood in the Gate room, he looked at the Stargate as the address was dialled in after a few seconds the Gate whooshed into life as the puddle formed.

He turned and saw Elizabeth, she smiled down at him "Good luck Colonel, safe journey" She said John nodded and stepped threw the Gate followed close by Teyla, Lorne as well as a few marines and lastly by Doctor Kavanagh.

 **Castamere now**

John stepped out of the Stargate his P90 raised, he whistled as the torch reflected off of the gold and silver that was in the walls he was certain that the torch also reflected off of the gems stones as well "I bet Doc Pratt would be in high heaven if we let him come here" Said Sheppard, Teyla smiled having met the excitable Mineralogist.

"Looks like some one found the Gate sir" Called a Marine as he shined his torch threw a hole in the wall.

Slowly Sheppard and his team made it threw the large hole threw the wall, they had to wait as Kavanagh struggled threw the hole, once they were all threw they slowly made there way threw the seemingly endless corridor that seemed to have been carved out of the rock, Sheppard figured it must be a working mine by the look of the gold that veined it's way along the wall.

After half hour Sheppard halted his team with a fist in the air, in the distance he could hear thumping of feet, Sheppard hide his team in a store room that had been carved out of the wall.

Sheppard peered threw the opening of the store room he gasped softly as he saw a dozen very tall men run past, the men wore what looked like some kind of Samurai armour that was red and brown, Sheppard could see the men had swords and spears.

After the men had run by slowly Sheppard left store room.

He looked at his team, slowly they made the way down the corridor, as they made their way down the corridor they could hear the clash of metal on metal.

They made their way up a stair way, after dozen of stairs they came across a high opening that seemed to be a window of some kind, Sheppard peered out of the opening "Damn!" He gasped the others also looked threw the window out side was a fierce battle taking place.

"Colonel!" Called Teyla, Sheppard turned to face her "Ah hi there" He said as he along with his team raised their hands as behind them stood two very tall men, pointing spears at them.

 **The Lion's Way half an hour early.**

Robb slowly made his way threw the narrow valley, he could feel the hairs on the back of neck raise he knew something was about to happen he could tell.

His eyes scanned the ridges of the valley, he felt he was being drawn like a bow he was now taught and ready to fire, it was almost unbearable, then suddenly the tension broke "Cavalry!" Yelled a scout Robb looked towards the end of the valley, and there in the distance he could see horses charging forward.

Robb could see the banners of House Lannister flying over head, at their head he could clearly see Ser Jaime Lannister.

Suddenly Robb felt an explosion of pain as an arrow slammed into his shoulder, he fell off his horse clutching his shoulder.

Robb crawled towards an out crop of rocks, he saw men fall as they were hit by arrows and stones flung with slingshots from the ridges where the mountain tribesmen stood.

Robb gasped in pain he turned his head as he watched as the cavalry slam into his army, he heard men scream as they were crushed under the hooves of the horses, he saw long swords rise and fall the swords rose again this time bloody.

He heard men shouting, with effort he looked to where he heard the men he screwed his eyes closed in pain, he opened them to see hundreds of men pour out of a previously unseen entry way.

Robb blinked as he saw running at their head on stunted legs was Tyrion Lannister in his hands he held an axe.

Robb tried to yell as he saw a lanky man apprehended his Mother and Talisa, he struggled to try and reach them as the two women were quickly led into Castamere and away from the battle.

Robb gasped in pain all around him he could hear men dyeing, he shook his head as the world around him seemed to fade in to darkness.

A shadow fell over him he half turned above him stood a Lannister solider, he raised his foot and kicked Robb in the face turning Robb's world in to blissful darkness.

 **In side Castamere after the battle.**

Colonel Sheppard had examine the dungeon, the door was bolted from the other side so there was no way to pick the lock, he could see the marks on the wall that seemed to show that this dungeon used to be a mine he wasn't positive but he was sure that what he saw near the ceiling was a water mark.

After they had been captured, all their weapons were taken including their Ka-bar's as was Kavanagh's pack, even the scanners that both Sheppard and Major Lorne had were taken, though the puzzled looks on the large men's faces was sort of funny.

But what had truly worried Sheppard was that Teyla had been taken away he had demanded to know where she was this had earned him a sharp right cross to the jaw before he was shoved very roughly into the dungeon he was now in, he figured that this planet was very primitive, seemingly medieval by the type of weapons that the soldiers were carrying.

Sheppard frowned as Kavanagh complained about how he was chemist, he had important work that needed doing on Atlantis not standing in some primitives cell because they thought they were witch's or something ridicules.

Kavanagh continued to complain, Sheppard was about to tell him to shut up when suddenly the door was opened after a few seconds men were shoved in, the men were as tall as the other men that had thrown them in though they seemed dressed differently and they seemed almost hairier then the other men.

Sheppard's eyebrow vanished into he messy hair as a one of the new arrivals began yelling at their captives, the man's vocabulary would've made a hardened veteran blush as the man demanded that they be treated with the honour, they were valuable hostages and were worth a large ransom.

After a few minutes of swearing a blue streak, the loud man stamped off and sat on a bench in a huff, his arms tightly crossed across his broad chest, he glared at the door as though his glare would get the guards to open the door.

"Does the King live?" Asked a thin man, the loud man gave a shrug "I don't know, I know he was struck by an arrow, I saw him being placed on a stretcher but I don't know if he was alive when they placed him on the stretcher" He sighed deeply he looked to Sheppard as though noticed him for the first time.

"Who the hell are you!" He growled as he looked at them, Sheppard grinned "Colonel John Sheppard, we arrived here during the battle, we got thrown in here, I figure they think we work for you guys" He said the loud man frowned "I don't recognise the Sigel of the House you serve?" He said Sheppard frowned not understanding "Sigel?" He said the loud man nodded "Yes the Sigel that ferret behind you wears on his arm, is that not the Sigel of the House you serve" He ask with a frown, Sheppard frowned and turned to look who 'the ferret' was, standing there was Kavanagh on his arm was the Atlantic expedition badge "Kavanagh!" He hissed the chemist glared at him "We have to get out of here Colonel, this planet obviously has no advanced technology here, only God knows what plagues this place has" He hissed lucky for him the new comers hadn't heard him.

Sheppard just glared at the chemist, at that moment all he was concerned about was Teyla, he knew that the Athosian could take care of her self but considering the size of the people he doubted if Teyla could hold the men off for long with out serious injury to her self let alone her potential attackers.

 **Elsewhere in Castamere.**

Teyla was escorted to a room, and locked in she examined the room to see if she could find away to escape but found none she noted that light was coming from holes in the ceiling with sun light being reflected off of what she assumed were large mirrors at certain points in holes, after almost an hour the door was unlocked a guard entered followed by two tall women one older, the other younger, the older woman had auburn hair, the younger woman had thick black hair both women looked dusty and pale.

After the two women entered the door was closed and locked behind them, Teyla watched the two women for a moment "Hello" She said the two women turned and looked at her surprised to see her.

"Hello" Said the younger woman "Are you a prisoner too?" She asked Teyla nodded "Yes, me and my friends arrived during the battle I think the people here think we are dots for whom ever they were fighting, we are travellers and are strangers to this land" She said the older woman sighed deeply "They were fighting my Son, I don't know if he lives or is dead" She said heavily before she could say more the door once more was unlocked and opened, two guards walked in between them they carried a stretcher, the older woman gasped as the body on the stretcher was laid on to the bed.

The guards turned and lift, before the door was closed the younger woman called out "Please Ser, can we have fresh linens, boiled wine and clean water so that I may attend my Lord Husband?" She asked, the guard looked at her then gave a nod.

Twenty minutes later the door once more was unlocked and the guards returned this time carrying a tray holding two steaming jug's, folded linens, another guard walked in carrying a tray holding a decanter some glass's as well as what looked like some cheese, meats and fruits.

Teyla had helped the younger woman strip the man, the older woman looked almost broken, the man's shoulder was bloody.

Teyla helped as the young woman skilfully removed a arrow from his shoulder, Teyla had sat astride the man's stomach and held him down as the woman removed the arrow which was difficult due to the man's size he was more then half her size in fact every one on this world was over twice her size.

Once the arrow was removed the young woman poured some of the boiled wine in to a cup and carefully poured it in to the wound the young man cried out but didn't come to.

After the young woman was satisfied that the wound had been cleaned some boiled water was poured into a bowl, and the blood was cleaned away after a few minutes later the wound was bound.

The young woman smiled at Teyla "Thank you, I don't think Catelyn could take seeing her only remaining Son in so much pain" She said Teyla looked at the woman who was called Catelyn who has now sat by her Son's side "Talisa Maegyr Stark" She said as she introduced her self Teyla smiled at her "Teyla Emmagan" Said Teyla.

 **A few hours later Tyrion's Solar**

Jaime looked at his little Brother, he was seemingly drenched in blood his loyal squire struggling to unbuckle the armour, off to the side his Sell Sword was chuckling in his hands he held an equally drenched helmet unlike the normal Lannister helmets this one had a thick sharp blade/spike on the top of it Jaime could see hairs attached to it.

"It's not that funny" Grouched Tyrion as Bronn continued to chuckle "Oh it is, the look on that little shits face when you head butted him in the stomach like a bloody ram" He chuckled "His House Sigel is a bloody a pair of horns" Chuckled Bronn, Jaime shook his head, he had seen his Brothers charge out of Castamere with hundreds of soldiers though among them were the famers of the area, Jaime had been shocked when he saw an old man who must have seen thirty winters run out with the rest of them holding a scythe high above his head.

Once in awhile Jaime would look for his Brother in midst the fighting men, he chuckled as he saw his Brother dodging around men, threw men's legs and his helmet slamming into horses chests and into men's stomachs.

His axe also swung around taking out men's legs, men's hands, feet and even heads, the battle had been brief but bloody, afterwards many hostages were taken among them Robb Stark, his wife as well as his Mother.

But had caught Jaime's attention was the strange objects that were seating on a table "And what are these things?" He asked pointing to the things in question.

Tyrion finale removed his armour, he shook his head "No idea these were discovered on the people who had some how got in to Castamere" Said Tyrion as he began to wash his bloody face, Jaime stood and looked at the objects he picked up a dagger he unsheathed it, he nodded impressed with the workmanship of the blade, Tyrion continued wash his face "Pod hand my Brother one of the box's" Said Tyrion as he began to wash his arms, Pod walked over to the table and picked up one of the box's and handed it to Jaime, Jaime took the box then dropped it as it suddenly began to glow it went dark the moment it left his hand "What magic is this?" He asked before he reached for the box after a moments hesitation he picked up the box once more it glow he suddenly looked at Tyrion who was now drying himself, Pod stood off to the side holding a clean fresh shirt.

"This is Lann's tongue" Said Jaime as he pressed the glowing box, his eyes widened as the images changed "This could be invaluable in battle" Said Jaime as he changed the image, it now seemed to show every one who was in Castamere at that moment.

"Who's this Lann?" Asked Bronn as he picked up one of the daggers and unsheathed it impressed with the blade he nodded and re-sheathed it, Tyrion shook his head as the Sell Sword slipped the dagger in to his belt.

"Janus Lann was the founder of House Lannister over ten thousand years ago" Said Tyrion as he finished dressing "For a very long time every one assumed that Janus Lann was an Andal but his language is not Andal nor any known language only us Lannister's can speak this tongue" Said Tyrion.

"We've had Maester's trying to discover where the language comes from for century's" He said as he waddled over to the table he smiled as his Brother continued to touch the box his eyes wide as he continued to discover knew things about it "What about those who's stuff this is?" Asked Bronn, Tyrion shrugged "I've had them sent for to explain how they got in and where they come from, they may be able to answer some thousand year old questions" He answered.

 **The dungeons**

Colonel Sheppard wanted to strangle Kavanagh, the man would not stop moaning and complaining, sure McKay did the same thing but at least McKay would say the things to the people's faces instead of hiding behind them.

Suddenly the dungeon door opened, Sheppard and his team were ordered out.

As they walked along the corridor, Sheppard had to wonder where they were being taken too, he was about to demand where Teyla was when from another corridor came Teyla escorted by two guards "Hey Teyla you okay?" He asked his eyes quickly searching her for any injury's, she smiled at him "I am fine Colonel, I have not been mistreated" She said as they walked along the corridor.

 **Tyrion's Solar.**

There was a knock on the door "Enter!" Called Tyrion the door opened and the guard gave a bow "The intruders My Lord" He said Tyrion nodded "Bring them in" He said the guard bowed and lift the solar.

Colonel Sheppard saw the guards he figured they were meeting whom ever was in charge of this place.

A guard who had knocked on a door and entered a office, he heard a man's voice and a few seconds later he returned.

Sheppard and his team where led into the office, Sheppard blinked he saw a blond haired man in his late thirty's holding one of the Life Sign Detectors what was much more surprising was the LSD was glowing brightly, also in the room lounged a dark haired man who looked about the same age as the blond man, standing off to the side stood another dark haired man but he was in his late teens early twenty's he looked in to a side room and called out "My Lord!".

"Blood hell!" Said the lounging man who then laughed out loud as he saw Sheppard and his team, the blond man tore his eyes away from the LSD he blinked as he looked at Sheppard and his team, he blinked again his mouth fell open in shock "What's got Bronn all excited!?" Called a voice from the other room "Their a load of bloody Dwarfs!" Laughed the man who was it seemed called Bronn.

Sheppard opened his mouth to answer when Kavanagh spoke "Are you people all idiots do we look like midgets to you" Demanded Kavanagh outraged, Sheppard glared at him he hated that term for Dwarfs.

The one called Bronn stood and walked over to Kavanagh he stood in front of him towering over Kavanagh "You've got gob on ya haven't ya?" He said, it was really then that Sheppard noticed that they were the size of some Dwarfs on Earth, among these people who stood at around eight to nine foot tall, they stood at their equivalent of four and a half foot tall.

After a few seconds some one else entered the room from the other room, Sheppard looked at who had entered the room, he blinked the man was the same height as him.

"I wasn't expecting that" Said the man who had a scar across his face, his hair was the same blond as the other man, though he looked to be a little younger then the other blond man, Sheppard figured that the two men must be ether Brothers or cousins, the smaller man had the beginnings of a fine beard.

The smaller man came further into the room, he looked at the younger man "Some wine for our guests Pod" Said the smaller man "Yes My Lord" Said Pod, the young man walked over to a side board and began to pour wine for every one.

The smaller man looked at Teyla "I hope you have not been mistreated My Lady, I warned the guards what would happen to them if they mistreated you or the Ladies Catelyn and Talisa" He said Teyla gave him a bow "We have not been mistreated, in fact we have been well attended" Said Teyla.

The smaller man gave a nod "I am glad" He said he looked at Sheppard "And who are you people?" Asked the smaller man, Sheppard straightened his shoulders "I'm Colonel John Sheppard, this is Teyla Emmagan, Major Evan Lorne, Privates Henry Jones, Terry Harding and last Doctor Peter Kavanagh we're exploders" Said Sheppard.

Pod began to hand the wine, Sheppard hopped that the Lord of where ever they were wouldn't ask for any advanced tech, he doubted if these people could handle anything too advanced though the troubling thought was they seemed to have some people who had the ATA gene.

The smaller man nodded a sipped his wine, he looked at them with curious green eyes "Well I'd best make introductions" Said the smaller man as he seemed to waddle over to them it was then that Sheppard noticed the smaller man's arms and legs were stunted.

The smaller man was this world's equivalent of a Dwarf, he held out his hand and Sheppard took it, it was a strong grip "I am Lord Tyrion Lannister of House Lannister, I am the current Lord of Castamere as long as my Father permits it, this is My Brother Ser Jaime Lannister he is the heir to Casterly Rock, this is Ser Bronn of the Blackwater an insolent rogue who is good at killing and is a friend and finale my Squire Podrik Payne a good lad who still hasn't told us how he managed to use the services of three whores and didn't have to pay!" Said Tyrion the last bit was a clear tease to the younger man whom Sheppard noticed smiled shyly as he turned bright pink.

"Aye that's right! You never did really tell us how you managed to walk out of a brothel and not pay" Said Bronn with a grin on his face enjoying teasing the now blushing lad.

With a kind smile to the now beet red lad Tyrion looked back at Sheppard "How did you get in to Castamere?" He asked Sheppard opened his mouth the answer when suddenly Weir's voice called out.

Bronn toppled back in his chair in shock, Tyrion, Jaime and Podrik jumped.

" _Colonel Sheppard please respond!"_ Called Weir anxious voice Sheppard grinned at the four shocked men who looked ready to grab weapons as Weir's voice called out again demanding a response.

He slowly edged towards the table were the radio sat "It is called a radio it allows us to communicate great distances" Said Teyla in a soothing calm voice.

Sheppard could clearly see Jaime's military mind reeling at the military applications of a two way radio.

Sheppard looked at Tyrion who gave a nod to allow him to use the radio "Sheppard here" He said calmly so not to get the locals too jumpy.

" _John you're over due to call in, what is your situation?_ " She asked Sheppard sighed "Sorry about that Elizabeth but we walked in on a pretty intense battle, we got locked up by the local Lord whom we are currently meeting with" He said with a grin at Tyrion "But every thing is okay we've not been mistreated, I think he would just like to know how we got into his home" He said, there was a pause before Elizabeth spoke " _Maybe you could bring him here and I could meet with him?_ " She said Sheppard looked at Tyrion who had raised an eye brow "Yeah I don't think that going to happen, we'd have to bring a lot of guards with us and I don't think they would understand Atlantis" He answered though John did notice that Tyrion and Jaime's heads jerked up at that name, he had to wonder where the two Brothers had heard of Atlantis.

After a few moments Tyrion stepped forward "Your science is obviously more advanced then our own, is your medical science advanced as well?" He asked Sheppard gave a nod "I would like you too help our wounded if possible, as a show of good faith" He asked as he looked at Sheppard, though he was the younger Brother it seemed Tyrion was the smarter Brother of the two.

"You get that Elizabeth?" He said there was a pause before she answered " _Yes John, Carson is already getting a medical team together, would this Lord be willing to meet with me?_ " Asked Elizabeth, Sheppard looked at Tyrion who nodded "Yes he's willing Elizabeth".

 **Twenty minutes later.**

Tyrion frowned out the large hole, he looked at Sheppard who grinned "You need to get some of your guys to take this out, so that my people can bring their medical stuff threw" Said Sheppard, Tyrion nodded to several very tall burly men who looked like they ate rocks for breakfast, them lifted up heavy hammers and picks they stepped forward and began swinging at the wall.

After several hard hits the wall crumbles, fully exposing the Stargate, after the floor was cleared of the debris, Sheppard walked in followed by his team as well as Tyrion and some of his people.

Tyrion, Jaime, Bronn, Podrik, Sheppard and his team stood in front of the Stargate also in the room were several guards, Sheppard stepped forward and dialled Atlantis's address he heard gasps as the chevrons glowed after a few seconds the gate whooshed and the puddle formed and stabilised.

After a few moments the puddle rippled and people step threw the gate, John smirked as he saw Elizabeth and Carson "Welcome to Castamere!" Said John.

Elizabeth looked at her head of military behind him she could see his team but behind them she saw dozens of people who were eight to nine feet tall she blinked as she saw a smaller man with blond hair who was as tall as Sheppard step forward "Colonel?" He asked Elizabeth was quite shocked to hear that the man sounded as though he was from the upper class's of British high society,

"Ah Elizabeth may I introduce Lord Tyrion Lannister, Lord of Castamere he's the one who had requested our help" Said Sheppard "Lord Tyrion, this is Doctor Elizabeth Weir the leader of Atlantis" He said Elizabeth was a little surprised that John would say that considering that Atlantis was supposed to have been destroyed only a few months ago.

Elizabeth looked at Lord Tyrion she shook his hand "Welcome to Castamere Lady Elizabeth, this is my Brother Ser Jaime Lannister of Casterly Rock" He said indicating tall blond haired man who had the same green eyes as Tyrion though he looked to be around ten years older then his Brother "I see you have brought military personnel" Said Jaime sounding as upper class as Tyrion, Elizabeth noticed that Jaime along with several other men all carried swords their hands all rested on the pommels Elizabeth took a deep breath hoping that despite this world appearing medieval they would listen to her.

"Standard procedure, I assure you their only here to offer protection in case any of the patients need to be restrained" She said Jaime looked at her then at his smaller Brother who raised his eye brows at him, after a few moments Jaime nodded.

Tyrion looked at Elizabeth and smiled at her "Come Lady Elizabeth, I saw the look of surprise on your face when Colonel Sheppard mentioned Atlantis, why don't we talk about Atlantis?" He said as they walked out of room.

Elizabeth walked along the corridor, she saw as Carson was escorted off to were the wounded were being attended to, Elizabeth wondered why they were under ground they started walking up stairs, Elizabeth noticed it seemed to be get warmer, it was then she noticed they now came out in to a large hall, they walked across the hall a large wooden door was opened they walked inside Elizabeth blinked as she entered a room.

Sun light poured into the room, Tyrion smiled at her "This is the above the main Keep, the majority of Castamere is underground" He said as he poured some wine.

"You were surprised when Colonel Sheppard mentioned Atlantis?" He said Elizabeth nodded excepting the wine "More then a little" She admitted "I my self was quite surprised when the Colonel mentioned Atlantis I have only come across the name in the writings of Janus Lann" He said Elizabeth choked at the mention of that name "My Lady?" Asked Tyrion concerned Elizabeth shook her head "I'm alright, it's just the name Janus is familiar to us, if I may ask how do you know Janus" She asked.

Tyrion looked at her and smiled "Janus Lann is the founder of House Lannister he's mine and Jaime's Ancestor" Said Tyrion.

Elizabeth was sure she had stopped breathing at the mention of the Ancient who had saved her other self, surly it explained what Janus had been doing on this planet for two hundred years, it surprised her more then anything else, they had found no proof out side the fact that some Humans have the ATA gene to show that the Ancients mingled and breed with Humans yet here it seemed that Janus had done just that for awhile it seemed.

 **I did try to make this a one shot I really did but I couldn't, I will try and keep it down to at a maximum of three chapters.**

 **I am currently writing four stories including this one and I have two more in the pipe line but I won't start the other two until I've finished at least two of the others I WILL FINISH THEM!.**

 **I'm not going to update Roar and Fire for at least a week, I'm try to decide what is going to happen to Tywin I'm stuck between having him made in to a quadriplegic for life or having him be temporarily made a quadriplegic so that he can not move and Cersei confesses what she has done with Jaime as well as confess to her Mother's murder thinking that Tywin is going to die.**

 **I may post one of my other stories this week I haven't decided, what do you think of my GOT cross over with Stargate Atlantis I'm sorry I didn't put McKay in but I can't write both Tyrion and McKay and give them both justice, if I get many good responded I may write a sequel in the future has a recovered McKay.**

 **Please review I need reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The littlest Lion**

 **Chapter 2**

Elizabeth sipped some of the wine given to her by Lord Tyrion, she was still a still a little stunned by the idea that Tyrion was a direct decedent of Janus, while she had walked through the seemingly endless corridors of Castamere John had whispered that these people or at least Ser Jaime had the ATA gene.

Though one thing made Elizabeth wonder, why was Lord Tyrion so much shorter then every one else, there was something about Lord Tyrion she could quite put her finger on, her thoughts were interrupted when the doors to his office opened and a man covered in dirt stepped in "Forgive me My Lord but we were rounding up stragglers when we found these two" He said before he stood aside to show two people, who were dragged in Elizabeth's eyes went wide when possibly the tallest man she had every seen was dragged in by four men and forced to his knees while a fifth held under his arm a struggling boy.

Lord Tyrion blinked a few times then his eyes went wide at the tall man she almost choked at his next words "Fuck me! Clegane" He said his green eyes wide, the knelt man looked at him "If ya gonna kill me just do it all ready, leave the boy he's hurt no one" He said Elizabeth could see the boy giving the guard a hard time as he tried to hold the boy.

Tyrion looked at the struggling boy, then at the knelt man "I'm not my Nephew Clegane, I can tell a girl from a boy, and sadly for you the girl is beginning to bud" He said as he lend back "Where did he find you girl?" He asked, the newly revealed girl glared at him "The Brotherhood with out Banners" She said still glaring at him Tyrion blinked "Why you would you leave the protection of the Brotherhood, and go with Sandor Clegane" He asked the girl still glared at him "I ran away from them, he caught me" She answered Tyrion looked at her for awhile before he spoke "But why did you run away from them?" He asked sounding puzzled "They weren't going to take me to the Twins right away, instead they were going to attack some of your men, so I ran away to get to the Twins that's when he caught me" She said Elizabeth heard knelt man groan "You stupid bitch" He groaned the girl looked at him confused but Elizabeth saw a look of recognition on Lord Tyrion's face.

He stood up and waddled over to the girl, brushed aside some of her messy hair, to reveal a dirty face, he chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry to say Lady Arya, but your Brother is not at the Twins, he's right here under guard sporting a shoulder wound, your Lady Mother is here with your new Good Sister, take Lady Arya to her Mother" He told the struggling guard, Tyrion waved to a servant "Arrange a bath for Lady Arya see if any clothes can be found for her" He ordered the servant bowed and followed the guard.

Tyrion then looked at the kneeling man and climbed back into his seat he sighed as he continued to look at the man "What am I going to do with you Clegane?, My Father has put a ransom of a hundred silver stags on your head, to the one who can bring you down" He said the tall man looked at him, it was then that Elizabeth noticed the large ugly burn that almost covered the left side of his face "You'll be saving your Father the Stags wont you Little Lord" He said Elizabeth looked at the two men before she looked at Tyrion "If I may Lord Tyrion what did he do" She asked the tall man looked at her "You've always liked dark women" He chuckled Tyrion chuckled as well before he looked at Elizabeth.

"This Lady Elizabeth is Sandor Clegane formally of the King's guard during the Battle Blackwater, he quite unexpectedly said 'Fuck the city, Fuck the King's guard and finale Fuck the King!' I've seen my Nephew look so stunned in all my life" He chuckled he then stopped and sighed deeply "Then Cersei recalled Joffrey to the Red Keep at the height of the Battle and sadly it was lift to me to rally the troops" He said Clegane snorted "I held my own! I held that damned city and my own fucking Sister tried to get me killed by Ser Mandon Moore!" He said loudly he took a deep breath Clegane shook his head "That bitch really doesn't like you" He said.

Elizabeth blinked a few times, Tyrion sighed deeply Elizabeth noticed Clegane's neck, she could see a semi clean bit of cloth tide around his neck "Lord Tyrion, this man is wounded let Doctor Beckett take a look at his wound" She said Tyrion looked at her for a moment he seemed to think awhile before he spoke "Very well escort Clegane to the Lady Elizabeth's Maester, once her Maester has attended to Clegane's wound take him to a cell" He said the guards nodded and began to lead him out "Captain?" Called Tyrion the Captain turned "My Lord?" Answered the Captain "I want Clegane put in a cell not one of the Oubliette's" He said the Captain nodded and took the larger man away.

"If you will allow me, I'd best warn Doctor Beckett" She said Tyrion smiled at her he called a servant, he bowed when he entered "Escort Lady Elizabeth back to her Maester" He said the servant bowed once more Elizabeth smiled and gave a bow of her head before she followed the servant out.

 **Half an hour later deep with in Castamere.**

Doctor Carson Beckett, had been horrified that these people used boiled wine to clean wounds, though he supposed it was better then just boiled dirty water, he had his people attending to the various wounds, the Marines came in use full when a some one had to be restrained though considering that the people were at least two foot taller, it was not easy.

"Carson!" Called Elizabeth Carson looked up he smiled at her "Hello Elizabeth" He said Elizabeth smiled at him in an apologetic way Carson looked at her, he sighed "What has that barn pot done to him self this time?, Rodney's not even here so how has the bugger hurt himself?" He said Elizabeth grinned at the long suffering physician "Its not Colonel Sheppard, its one of the locals he has a neck wound their bringing him in now" She said Carson nodded he suddenly heard the creak of metal and the squeak of leather, he looked up to who was approaching, his eyes went wide at the sight of the man they brought in "Bloody hell!" He gasped the man was at least ten feet tall and was being held by four other men, they pushed the larger man down on to a bed.

Carson could only stare at the giant man but at once his medical side took over as he saw the man swaying slightly.

He went to the man, he tugged at the rag that had been tide around his neck, the man hissed in pain, Carson could clearly see the wound was infected, he could see some one had stitched the wound "What sort of animal did this" Asked Carson as he continued to examine the wound, the large man grunted "The fat ugly son of a bitch kind" Growled the large man, Carson blinked to his horror he could now see the would was in fact a deep human bite mark.

"It needs cleaning out" He stated he looked at the large man "Can you take your armour off it'll be easy for me to work" He said the Clare man looked at him before he began doing his armour.

Carson watched as the heavy leather and metal thumped onto floor to reveal the torso of the large man.

The man mountain was a mass of muscles, the man could most likely compete in the strongest man in the world contest and no doubt win, despite his wound he was in pretty good condition.

Carson sighed the man was falling into a delirium he was muttering about not being burned, Carson noted the large burn on his face on Earth the man could have had reconstructive surgery to repair the damage when it first happened but he figured the damage was pretty deep, though some of the scar tissue could be removed, but not all of it he would still have some of the scar.

Carson swiftly sedated the large man, and began to work in his neck.

After Carson had drained the wound, flushed it out and then thoroughly cleaned the would he put in dissolvable stitches and a clean bandage, he then shot him up with the most powerful antibiotic he had as well as a sedative to let the man sleep off his fever.

Cason shook his head as the large man was dragged on to a stretcher and carried out he looked at Elizabeth who sighed "The man is a wanted man from what was explained to me, I think he is a deserter of some kind" She said with a sigh.

Carson blinked a few times, he shook his head before he went on to attend to another wounded man.

 **Deeper in Castamere.**

John Sheppard could only stare at the veins of gold and silver, it seemed that Castamere was in fact a working mine and from what the young man Podrik Payne told him they were in a region called the Westerlands, which was rich in silver and gold mines and had been ruled over by House Lannister since the Age of Heroes over ten thousand years ago, Sheppard could see that young Podrik was very fond of his much shorter Lord "So how long have worked for Lord Tyrion?" Asked Sheppard as they walked Podrik looked at him "I've been in Lord Tyrion's service for three years but my family have been loyal Bannermen to House Lannister for several thousand years" He said Sheppard whistled "Wow you guys hold on to your loyalty" He said he looked at Podrik "So not being rude or anything but Lord Tyrion why's he so short?" He said Podrik looked at him "So are you My Lord Colonel" He said Sheppard blinked and grinned up at the young man "Yeah but I'm about the average height from where I'm from" He said still grinning at the tall man.

"My Lord was born a Dwarf" He said Sheppard blinked a few times "He was born a what?" He said Podrik nodded at him "Lord Tyrion was born a Dwarf, his Father Lord Tywin and his Brother Ser Jaime are both over six feet tall, even her Grace is tall" He said Sheppard blinked again "Her Grace?" He asked Podrik nodded, they continued to walk along the corridor "Lord Tyrion's older sister Queen Cersei she was married to King Robert for almost twenty years, Queen Cersei is Ser Jaime's Twin" He said "King Robert was killed in a hunting accident two years ago" Said Podrik the man called Bronn snorted Sheppard looked at him, Bronn raised his eyebrows that told Sheppard all he wanted to know about the Queen "Yeah and that shit of a son of hers became King and with in days of becoming King, the country gets dumped in to a war, both he and his Mother started" He said as he walked behind them.

Sheppard was beginning to think this was a planet where the Genii would have a tough time, this world was starting to sound very much like a kill or be killed kind of place.

He was a little surprised that Kavanagh hadn't been killed by some one yet, the annoying weasel had done nothing but complain, from the food to the very idea that to these people they were the size of this world's Dwarfs, Podrik had confirmed what Sheppard had thought about Lord Tyrion.

After some discussion it was agreed to allow some of Atlantis's Mineralogists to come and take a few samples of the gold, silver and some the preciouses stones.

As they walked along the corridor they stood a side as two men walked by carrying a stretcher on it lay a very tall man "Bugger me it's Clegane!" Said Bronn as he watched as the man was carried away.

Sheppard looked at Podrik "Who?" He asked the young lad swallowed "Sandor Clegane also known as the Hound he used to be of the King's guard" He said as he watched as the men continued down the corridor.

Sheppard could only stare as the near giant disappeared around a corner.

After a few moments the three men continued down corridor, neither noticed a man sneak the opposite direction and make his way towards where the Ravens were kept.

The man read his message to the Queen, he had been loyal to the Queen for decades he knew she would reward him greatly, after all it was obvious that her younger Brother fully intended to use these strangers and their strange magic to seize the throne.

He wrote about the stone ring saying it could send army to Kings-Landing, he also wrote how Sandor Clegane had been discovered alive but wounded, no doubt Clegane had been offered a pardon for his life.

It would take a few days for the Raven to reach King's-Landing.

Once he secured the message to a Raven he sent it on its way.

 **A few days later Kings-Landing, the Queen's Solar.**

Cersei read the small message, her paranoid mind all ready whirling at the supposed treachery of the little monster, she smirked she stood and walked over to her window in the court yard stood Gregor Clegane swinging a long broad sword she watched as the sword cut prisoners in half she sipped her wine.

Despite the fact that Gregor Clegane was murderous by nature there was something about the massive man that excited her, she licked her lips more then half temped to summon the man to her bed, but as long as her Father was in Kings-Landing she couldn't risk taking any lovers.

She smirked no doubt the massive man would enjoy killing his traitor of a brother and taking Robb Starks Wife and Mother before he killed them was an added bonus as was him accidently killing her younger brother along with these visitors who she saw as obvious threats to her Son.

She sent word for Gregor to come to her Solar, a few minutes later the large man entered Cersei licked her lips Gregor was wearing only his breeches his massive chest streaked with blood, she smiled at him "I wish you to go to Castamere your traitor of a Brother has arrived I would like you to punish him from his treachery" She said Gregor nodded "Any thing else" He asked his voice deep Cersei nodded "Yes I want you to take care of Robb Stark, his whore of a wife along with his traitor of a Mother and my Brother accidently of course" She said with a smirk Gregor nodded "I also want you to kill the visitors they are a threat to my Son" She said Gregor nodded he stepped a little closer "And what do I get for carrying out this order your Grace" The large man growled Cersei looked up at him she smirked up at him her hand travelled to his breeches "I have heard you are highly skilled Ser" She purred.

"I'm better then your Brother your Grace" He said his large hands caught her hips and brought her close Cersei breathed deeply he smirked down at her "Are you" She said Gregor smirked even more as he effortlessly picked her up and sat her on her desk his large hand made short work of her underclothes "You'll feel me for a week" He growled as he showed her.

A few hours later Cersei sat in the council chamber she was amazed that she could even walk after Ser Gregor demonstration, when he completed his mission she would have get him to give her a much more detailed demonstration.

Cersei smiled soon everything would be as it should be, only her Father had to be dealt with but she was patent.

It would take Ser Gregor just under month to get to Castamere, she could wait.

 **Castamere a few weeks later.**

Every one was more then a little worried when Ser Gregor Clegane arrived, Colonel John Sheppard could only stare at the huge man who was demanding that Robb Stark, his wife and his Mother be handed over too him.

Ser Jaime Lannister stepped forward and demanded that Ser Gregor stand down, Sheppard's eyes went wide as a sword as long as Jaime was tall was drawn, once more Jaime demanded that Gregor stand down, with a roar of frustration the long sword swung and Jaime screamed in pain as his hand was cleanly severed at the wrist.

A Marine fired his P90 this this how ever only angered the giant man who swung the sword cutting the Marine in half, embedding the blade into the wall.

Tyrion knelt next to his Brother a cloth wrapped around the bloody stump, Tyrion pulled tight on a belt to try and stop the pumping blood.

He looked at the now raging Clegane, as he tried to remove the long blade from the wall, he looked at Podrik "Get Sandor Clegane now!" He said Podrik nodded and fled, Jaime pulled himself up off the floor and lend ageist a wall.

"What are you doing!" Gasped Jaime threw clenched teeth.

Tyrion looked at his Brother "Buying some time" He said he stepped forward, "You bloody idiot!, You've attacked the wrong Brother!" He yelled Gregor turned after he wrenched the sword out of the wall, he huffed and began to stride across the room his sword raised up.

Tyrion waited until the sword began to swing down, at the last moment he jumped out of the way, he heard a table shatter as the sword smashed threw it.

For the next couple minutes Tyrion did an admiral job of avoiding the ever increasingly angry monster until in a fit of rage Gregor slammed a foot into Tyrion which sent him flying into a wall with a sicking thud.

Gregor gave a grunt and began to advance on the Dwarf, Sheppard felt helpless there was nothing they could do ageist this massive man even P90's didn't slow him down.

Sheppard had to admit he felt a little shame as he watched as Tyrion seemed to be the only one with the guts to take him on.

He looked at his Marines there was six of them and two of them pretty tall and built like a brick outhouses, he flinched as he watched as Tyrion slammed into the wall.

He saw Jaime struggling to his feet, he nodded to his Marines readying them to try and take down the massive man.

"Leave him be!" Yelled a loud voice, Sheppard turned standing in the door way stood a man who seemed only slightly shorter then the man who had practically drop kicked Tyrion into a wall.

The man was holding a long sword though it was not as long as the massive man's sword.

The massive man huffed and strode towards the massive new comer his sword swung, Sheppard heard the screech of blades as the two massive blades struck each other, both men pushed away from each other both frowned at the other before they came at each other.

Despite the size difference both men were almost equal in strength though the new comer almost seemed more skilled with his blade, the bigger man seemed to rely on brute strength only not any skill.

Sheppard almost yelled as the bigger man over whelmed the new comer he stamped forward and raised his sword to struck down at him when suddenly he roared in pain, Sheppard could see nothing at first until he saw what was in front of the giant man, Tyrion was holding Jaime's sword and had brought the sword up into his crouch, Sheppard cringed as the sharp blade was now deeply embedded in to his crouch, with a great feat of strength Sheppard watched as the sword was torn out of the ruined crouch.

The massive man roared in pain and kicked Tyrion out the way, he stumbled forward, to kill the Dwarf who had hurt him more then any one ever had before.

"I said leave him be!" Growled the second tall man.

The second man looked dazed, the massive man smirked he stumbled back towards the big man, the second man brought his own sword up and drove it up in to his stomach the blade screeched as it slide threw the seams of the armour, a look of shock past over the massive man's face, he punched the other man, he vainly tried to pull the blade out of his stomach.

Suddenly he screamed again as he fell to the floor, minus a leg, Sheppard stared in shock as Tyrion stood behind him holding a bloody battle axe the massive man managed to roll on to his back and Sheppard saw fear in the man's eyes.

"Ser Gregor Clegane you are here by sentenced to death for the attack on my self and the maiming of Ser Jaime Lannister, as well as countless murders" Said Tyrion his voice cold and powerful.

Then with out any hesitation the axe was brought down in one clean strike ageist the man's thick neck severing his head.

He then looked at the new comer who was looked slightly stunned "You don't want to be known as Kin-slayer do you?" Said Tyrion.

Sheppard could only stare as Carson hurried in and immediate began to attend to Jaime.

Podrik ran to his Lords side as he fell down a cloth pressed against the deep slash that ran from his neck to his elbow, the wound caused by the very tip of the large sword as it caught Tyrion when he was dodging the massive man.

The new comer walked over to the now dead giant of a man, he took hold of his sword he placed one foot on the man's chest and gave a few hard tugs before it finale came out.

He then stumbled off to the side and slumped down ageist the wall.

A medic came in and began attending to Tyrion.

John didn't know how he was going to put this all into a report, he knew the IOA would complain that the man had been excuted with out a trial but considering, the guy had taken a man's hand off with hesitation, killed a marine and then proceed to drop kick a man who four times shorter then him, the man didn't deserve a trial.

He watched as the severed had was placed in plastic box "Doc can you reattach it?" He asked as a stretcher was brought in "Aye I should able to but I'll have take him to Atlantis though" He said John blinked.

 **Atlantis.**

Elizabeth looked at Ser Jaime his hand had been reconnected with success, he was being kept here for a few days just to make sure, she was surprised he had taken it very well, a quick test had been done and confirmed that Jaime and his Brother both had a natural accruing strong ATA gene and with the records on the Ancients were able prove that the Ancient Janus was in fact their ancestor, Carson was also able to confirm that Tyrion was that worlds equivalent of some one who had Achondroplasia and according to Carson, Ser Jaime had the gene as well in fact by the look of his genetic structure Jaime got the gene from both parents who by the look of it were almost too closely related.

Jaime lay in bed he was still very surprised that his sword hand had been reattached, he had to wonder what other great wonders they had in this bright place.

In the room lay man who seemed restrained, the Maester informed Jaime that the man who's name was McKay had been injured several weeks before and the injury was too his back, but with time the spine healed and the man would soon be allowed to awake.

Jaime lay back, he moved his hand and to flex his fingers, he was encouraged to excise his hand to strengthen the tendons.

A few days later the man called McKay was woken, a shorter man who seemed to Jaime to be slightly shorter then his Brother came in, the man who came in was almost bouncing as he held what the Atlantians called a tablet he turned and look at Jaime he looked very strange with the strange around things on his face "McKay I was able to dig out more information on what Janus was up to!" Said the odd little man with his odd accent, it seemed to Jaime the man's hair was messier then Colonel Sheppard's, his pale blonde hair looking like it hadn't seen a brush for a long time.

McKay snatched the tablet away from his seemingly excited friend, and tapped it, his blue eyes widened as he read what ever was on the tablet he suddenly snapped his fingers "Hey Prince Charming" He shouted Jaime raised an eye brow at the loud man "Yes?" He said having gotten used to the loud man who ether couldn't or wouldn't remember his name, as well as Maester Carson telling him it led to a much quieter and an easy life if you just let McKay do his thing, because more times then not the man was annoyingly right more then he was wrong.

McKay turned the tablet and showed him an image "Does your family have anything like this?" He said.

Jaime looked at the image he then looked at McKay "Yes it's in the main vault, it's considered one of House Lannister's most prized possession'" He said he was sure a man's eyes were not meant to be that wide "You have one of these in a vault" Said McKay as he pointed at the tablet, he lend almost dangerously out of the bed.

Jamie nodded "Is it gold and red in colour or is it black" He asked Jaime thought for a moment before he answered "Last time I saw it was gold and red" He said McKay sat in the bed and stared at him as did the odd little man "CARSON!" He yelled.

At once Maester Carson walked in "What's all this now?" He asked he frowned as he saw McKay trying to remove the thin cords that were attached to him "Get this off me! I have to go!" He said Maester Carson slapped his hands "Rodney! Stop that now!" He said as he stopped McKay tugging of the cords McKay looked at him "Carson! I have to go to his vault!" He said Carson looked at Jaime who shrugged "Why do you need to go to his vault?" He asked McKay sighed and pushed the tablet at him Carson looked at it "Crap".

 **Done!.**

 **I will try and keep this to just three chapters.**

 **McKay goes to Westeros, he and Tyrion meet, and Cersei is in trouble and it's her own fault.**

 **Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Littlest Lion**

 **Chapter three**

 **Castamere seven and half months later**

Jaime sighed when he stepped back into Castamere, behind him came Rodney McKay along with Maester Carson who wished to check on his patients.

Jaime grinned when he saw his little Brother, Tyrion looked at his Brother his eyes went to his sword hand, his green eyes went wide "They reattached it!" Gasped Tyrion as he stepped forward Jaime nodded and flexed his hand to show his Brother that it still worked "What other great marvels do they have?" Wondered Tyrion aloud.

After Carson was taken to his patients it was decided that Jaime would escort Sheppard, Weir, Teyla, McKay, several marines, along with Tyrion, Robb Stark, his wife and Mother and Sandor Clegane to Casterly Rock.

The next day horses were prepared, two carts were made ready, one for Lady Talisa and Lady Catelyn, another for Sheppard and his team.

Sheppard blinked several times as the moved into the open, there was at least a hundred people on the move, he looked over at the two Brothers they were very different Jaime was very much a soldier where Tyrion was clearly very much an administrator, he was the type who would be a political leader, Sheppard had discovered very quickly that Tyrion was the smarter of the two Brothers.

Sheppard could see birds flying over head, crows and ravens he shuddered realising the carrion eaters were eating what was mostly likely left of the fighters who had died during the battle.

A voice rose up, he looked over and saw Kavanagh was starting to complain, Sheppard didn't know why the chemist was still here and not back on Atlantis.

"I can't believe, we are going to yet another hole in the ground!" He moaned, the natives seemed to have gotten used to his constant whining, Sheppard saw a few of them chuckle, he noticed Bronn rode up to the cart "I think you'll shut your pie hole when you see Casterly Rock, I wouldn't call it a hole in the ground" He chuckled Kavanagh just frowned at the Sell Sword.

The Sun was setting, the column stopped "My Ladies, My Lords I present the seat of House Lannister, Casterly Rock!" Said Jaime, Sheppard gasped as his eyes rose up the massive rock that rose up and cast an almost Lion shaped shadow over the town that sat off to the side.

For once Kavanagh shut up as he stared at the massive rock.

Bronn had been right Casterly Rock was not a hole in the ground.

It took two hours to finally reach Casterly Rock, Sheppard stared at the high rising rock as they rode threw the Lions Mouth with two massive Lions on ether side.

After few minutes, they entered a massive court yard, Sheppard angled his neck and whistled as he could see walk ways and towers climb high.

 **Kings-Landing, the Red Keep the Queen's chamber.**

Cersei was horrified, as she stumbled back to he bed, she was ruined she sat heavly on her bed she stared towards her window, she knew her Father would soon know, she placed her hands over her stomach, she was with child and it was not Jaime's it was Gregor Clegane's that was enough to horrify her.

She began biting her nails, it was too late to take any moon tea, if she was a praying woman the she would pray to the God's that she would loose it, but the Gods never listened.

She stood her mind raced, she thought maybe she could accuse the now dead Gregor for raping her though the man had been a near mindless killer the man was not stupid, maybe even claim that she had gotten drunk and had laid with some nameless man, she nodded that would work but what was to be done with the thing that was now growing in her she could hide it for awhile but soon it would become obvious that she was with child.

There was a sudden knock on her door, she looked up and at the door "Enter!" She yelled the door opened to reveal one her Father's men "Your Grace, your Lord Father requests your presence" He said Cersei took a deep breath she stood "I will be there presently" She said the man nodded and left.

 **The Solar of the Hand of the King.**

Tywin Lannister glared at his Daughter, of all his children he expected Tyrion to produce a Bastard not Cersei "You have brought shame to House Lannister!" He growled Cersei looked at him "I was depressed, I drank too much wine, I don't even remember what he looked like" She said Tywin raised an eyebrow she could see he didn't believe her for a moment "It of course can not come out that you have acted like a whore and that you are now carrying another man's Bastard, you will return to the Westerlands and birth your Bastard, it will be explained that it is one of your Brother's, once you are recovered from birthing, you will marry Loras Tyrell and push out a legitimate child before the change takes place" He growled Cersei frowned at him to refuse "You will remarry, if you don't I will announce it that you are carrying a Bastard, I will denounce you, cut you off of the riches of House Lannister!" He yelled as he slammed a fist down on to the table "Go!, you leave in a week!" He growled.

Cersei left, she placed a hand of her belly, this child was her ruin, she hoped that the change happened before she married Ser Loras Tyrell she shudder at the thought of marrying that man loving man, she knew it would take her a month to reach Casterly Rock, by the time she reached it she would be eight months or so gone, the only good thing about this was she would have Jaime, the little Dove was of no importance, she snorted at the idea of her twin enjoying his wife, she knew she could convince Jaime's absence had made her depressed and she had gotten drunk and lay with some nameless faceless man who had gotten her with child.

Maybe of fortune would smile on her for once and she would miscarry, after all roads are very rough, she smiled.

 **Casterly Rock a month later.**

Fate had not smiled on her, she was still with child, her hand rested on her belly, she could see Casterly Rock in the distance, she wanted to yell and scream, she had received word from Jaime telling her that she would be placed in one of the out of the way wings and she would have no contact with anyone.

Cersei lend ageist the back of the wheel house, the babe inside her was moving about, she willed it to die inside her but it refused, she was totally ruined she wondered if the wise Maester's from the land of Janus could kill the babe inside her, they after all had reattached Jaime hand with ease.

 **Casterly Rock Jaime's Solar.**

Jaime paced his solar, he was nervous Cersei was a few miles away, the message he had received was shocking Cersei was with child and it was not his.

The Atlantians were still visiting every few weeks, McKay had all but pounced on the jewel of Janus, the loud Atlantian had hugged the red and gold jewel he had pulled the small box and ran it over the large jewel his blue eyes shined with happiness "Its full! It's full!" He kept saying Jaime was sure that the man was about to cry, Jaime had no idea what he meant by it was 'full' the Atlantians had been permitted to examine many of the treasures left by Janus.

Jaime and Tyrion found it quite funny the way the loud Atlantian reacted each time some treasure was found, the man was positively vibrating, Tyrion had almost fallen over when McKay had discovered that Joy was only twelve years old the man had gone white with shock.

It seemed he liked blond women and for a whole day Joy had hung around him offering him food, drink.

It seemed McKay had forgotten the fact that the people in Westeros were two foot taller then the Atlantians.

"How far is she?" Asked a soft voice Jaime turned and looked at Sansa, he smiled at her "A few hours away she'll be here by sun set, according to the message I received from Lord Rolland, Cersei is close to her time, Tyrion and I have to decide which of us is the child's Father" He said as he sat down Sansa walked over to him and stroked his golden hair "Do you want to be the child's Father?" She asked Jaime sighed he lend back in his seat "I don't know, I never had the chance with Joffrey, Myrcella or Tommen, Cersei always kept me far from them, I suppose I wouldn't mind being the Father to one of her children" He said Sansa slide on to his lap and hugged him for a short time they just held each other.

After a few moment Sansa wiggled to get comfortable, Jaime groaned and Sansa looked at him "What's wrong?" She asked Jaime smiled at her he rested a hand on her thigh he tugged up her skirt exposing her thigh, Jaime grinned as Sansa blushed as his rough hand stroked her pale thigh "We are wed Sansa" He whispered as he kissed her neck his hand slide between her thighs Sansa's hips jerked as his hand slowly rubbed her.

Jaime chuckled as Sansa started making little noises as his fingers tugged at her small clothes "Some one may come in" Gasped Sansa before Jaime crushed his mouth on to hers as he stood taking her with him and laid her on his desk "No one will come in my Northern Wolf" He said as he undid his breeches.

Sansa arched her back as he slide in, soon she was pulling him closer to her needing him closer, he grunted her name with each deep thrust.

A small part of her was glad that it was her that Jaime now desired and not his twin, it was her name he roared when he spilled his seed in to her, it was her body he worshiped each night, he was hers and she was his, and he would never again be Cersei's.

Sansa had not been pleased that Cersei was coming to the Rock, but as Jaime told her after a night of passion she was the Lady of the Rock, she was the one with the power Cersei had none, it was Sansa the Lord's and Ladies of the Westerlands obeyed.

Sansa cried out as Jaime spilled his seed in to her "Gods you will be the death of me!" He groaned as he rested his head ageist her shoulder, Sansa giggled and stroked his golden hair.

For a short time they laid on the desk Sansa had to admit she enjoyed the feel of Jaime still buried inside her "We have to greet your Sister" Whispered Sansa, Jaime chuckled "I fear if I move, Cersi will have to wait while I take you over and over again" He said as he kissed her neck, he chuckled as he kissed her bright pink neck.

"You'd think that after all the ways I have taken you since we married you would stop blushing like a maiden I know you have not been for almost a year now" He teased.

Sansa blushed even more, she had no idea that a man and a woman could have sex any where outside of the bed chamber, in fact she doubted there was a place in the Rock that Jaime had not taken her more then once.

She could feel him slowly harden she moaned as her own body reacted Jaime chuckled as he lend up and looked down at her "A maiden would not do that" He chuckled as he slowly moved ageist her, Sansa smiled up at him "As you said Ser I have not been a maiden in almost a year" She said Jaime chuckled before he kissed her deeply.

 **Several hours later the main court yard.**

Cersei's wheel house rumbled into the court yard, Jaime stood waiting he felt relaxed Sansa had calmed him down only a few guards were present.

Jaime waited as the wheel house came to a stop, for a few moments nothing happened.

Then the door was opened, Cersei stepped out.

Jaime almost swallowed his tongue, when he saw his twin her belly great with child.

"Jaime" Said Cersei her voice almost a soft breath to his ears, she stepped down Jaime for a split second wanted to reach his twin and hold her but then he stamped it down Cersei was not his she had merely used him for her own pleasures and her own personnel sworn selection strike down any one who annoyed her or she felt threatened by no matter who they were.

"Welcome home Sister, I hope the trip went well" He asked.

Cersei raised an eyebrow she saw the few guards she smiled in a knowing way "Yes it was well" She answered.

 **Cersei's new chamber.**

Cersei looked at her new chambers then turned to look at her twin.

"What is this?" She demanded as she glared at Jaime who stood off to the side he sighed "These will be your rooms until the babe is born, once you have recovered you will leave for Highgarden and marry Ser Loras Tyrell" He said plainly.

Cersei stared at him for a long time before she spoke "I will not marry again!" She shouted "This room it was her idea wasn't it, to shame me! Me! I am Queen!" She yelled Jamie just looked at her "Actually it was my idea, no one must know that you are with child and the best way to do that is to make sure no one finds out is too keep you out of sight" He said.

Cersei glared at Jaime before she closed her eyes, "Very well, I have missed you Jaime" She said Jaime looked at her "Yes I can see that" He said as he looked at her swollen belly.

Cersei waved it off, she stepped forward and ran her hand over his chest she look up at him "I have missed you, this is the result of my depression I was drunk, I felt low I needed you but you were not there, so I took companionship, I don't even remember what he looked like or even his name, please Jaime don't send me off to marry" She said she stepped closer her husband and stroking his chest trying to tempt him.

"Send for the Maester from Janus's land I hear he is highly skilled, he must have a way to kill this thing" She said Jaime blinked a few times before what she said registered he pulled away "No Cersei, you will do nothing to the baby you are due very soon, maybe you should enjoy your last few days as an unwed woman" Said Jaime.

Cersei looked at him stunned that he was denying her anything "What?" She said sounding confused.

Then at once her mind twisted everything, she frowned "This is her! Isn't it, she's gotten to you hasn't she, she can't satisfy you like I can" She said Jaime smirked at her.

"Actually Sansa does satisfy me, it still surprise's me that she still blushes at my touch" He chuckled.

Cersei glared at him "She's a child she doesn't know how to satisfy a man" She said desperate to cling to the idea that Jaime was still hers.

"She is fifteen and I assure you she is a full grown woman, she knows how to satisfy me once she get over her Northern attitudes towards sex, she is a real wolf abed, I think I even have a few faint scars on my back where she has dragged her claws down my back" He said Jaime knew he should not be doing this but some how he could not stop him self he wanted Cersei to know he was no longer hers, he doubted if Cersei had been his.

Cersei stood there dumb struck, she shook her head refusing to believe her twin was no longer hers alone, she would make the little dove pay for this outrage, how dare she take what belonged to her alone.

Suddenly the baby gave a swift kick, Cersei hissed as the baby continued to kick her, she hissed the baby had been kicking a lot "Damn it, I want this thing out of me!" She yelled.

Jaime shook his head, he turned to leave when suddenly Cersei let out a gasp, he turned his eyes went wide, Cersei's waters had broken.

 **Atlantis**

Carson was looking at a sample when Elizabeth walked in, "Doctor Beckett" She called Carson looked up from his microscope "Doctor Weir what can I do for you?" He asked Elizabeth smiled at the Scotsman "We've just received a call from Castamere, it seems Lord Tyrion and See Jaime's Sister Cersei has gone in to labour a little prematurely she was due in a few weeks, but went into labour day and a half ago their getting worried that the baby still has not come" She said.

Carson nodded "I'll get everything ready, it'll be something new delivering a baby that will be the size of a two year old" He said with a chuckle.

 **Westerlands two hours away from Casterly Rock.**

Colonel John Sheppard flew the Jumper towards Casterly Rock, though Jaime and Tyrion were getting used to the Jumpers there were still people who didn't know about them so the Jumper was cloaked.

As an agreement with Lord Tyrion a Beta site had been set up in Castamere in one of the Winter halls, three Jumpers were stationed there.

John was glade to going to Casterly Rock, he had not heard from Rodney in a few days he hoped that the Canadian had gotten lost in the many tunnels the made up the massive seat of House Lannister.

He looked at Carson who was staring at the distant mountain "It looks even bigger from the air" He said John nodded "Yeah according to Tyrion Castamere is as big though underground" He said as he adjusted the controls "They like things big don't they" Chuckled Carson.

John grinned at him "Yeah they sure do".

 **Casterly Rock two hours later.**

Carson walked threw a corridor, he had been told by Jaime that his twin had gone in to labour a day and a half before, at first they had not been concerened due mostly her first child took a day to come, but after a day Cersei was near exhausted and seemed to be having problems.

Carson took deep breath and stepped into the room, off to the side stood the Maester of Casterly Rock.

"Ah Maester Carson thank the Gods you are here, her Grace is exhausted" Said Creylen as he greeted Carson.

Carson nodded and looked at Cersei.

Her hair was uncombed and sweat poured from her face, she groaned and wiggled on the bed to try and get comfortable she looked at him she frowned "Who are you!" She demanded Carson looked at her "I'm Doctor Carson Beckett or Maester Carson as every one else here calls me" He said Cersei frowned at him "Your from Janus's land?" She asked Carson nodded Cersei actually smiled "Excellent I hear you are highly skilled, kill the baby inside me! Once it's dead you can remove it!" She commanded.

Carson stared at her in horror, Cersei cried out as the baby pushed hard "Kill it! I am your Queen!, I command you to kill it!" She screamed Carson shook his head "Sorry, but you're not my Queen, my Queen is older then you and is called Elizabeth the second" He said Cersei screamed loudly.

Twenty minutes later, Carson folded away his stethoscope, he shook his head he really didn't want to do a caesarean but he may not have a choice with the help of two hefty maid servants Cersei was held down as Carson listen to the baby's heart beat.

He had been stunned when he heard three heart beats Cersei's and her baby or babies it seemed Cersei was having twins.

Creylen was not all that surprised it seemed twins were quite common in House Lannister, Cersei her self was a twin as was a few cousins as well as some grand Uncles on her Father's side.

After much discussion it was decided that a Caesarean section would be done.

Cersei had howled at them demanding they kill the baby, the two hefty maids held Cersei down as Carson administered the sedative.

After a few minutes Cersei was out cold, Carson listened to the three heart beats finding them steady he began.

Cersei's swollen belly was washed them disinfected towls were placed ether side of Cersei once all that was done Carson picked up a scalpel and carefully began to cut across Cersei's abdomen, he put the scalpel down with other tools he reached into the newly opened abdomen and with care pulled out the first baby he could reach, he was stunned by the size of the baby.

The baby was the same size as a baby on Earth, the baby was a dwarf.

Once the baby was handed over to a servant to clean up Carson reached in and with the help of Creylen removed the second baby this baby was the size of a two year old and it seemed this baby seemed the one who was dragging out the labour.

Once the two babies were cleaned and wrapped despite how they were brought into the world both were well, the dwarf baby was a boy he had dark hair but green eyes and seemed to take after his Uncle Tyrion due to the fact that as far as Carson could tell he had Achondroplasia as well.

The second baby was also a boy though he had blond hair but brown eyes and seemed quite long limbed no doubt the lad would be very tall when full grown.

Carson walked over to Cersei, he shook his head as he peered inside her "Is something wrong?" Asked Creylen as he now examine the babies for his own records.

"Oh nothing really but I think she should be advised to cut back on the alcohol her liver will thank her" He said he sighed and began to stich her up.

Carson finished stitching up Cersei, he then walked over to Creylen "What'll happen to these wee ones" Asked Carson the two babies had since dozed off having been feed by a wet nurse.

Creylen smiled at him "They will have a much better life then many other Bastards, I assure you they will be loved and be will provided for in life" He promised.

Carson nodded as he looked at the twins both so different yet they were they same, born of a unloving Mother who wished them dead, Carson could only hope that their lives would be better away from their Mother.

 **Done!**

 **Not sure when the next chapter will next I plan on updating my fics this week.**

 **Who do you think Tyrion should marry, Jeyne Westerling? Yara Greyjoy? Or some other woman.**

 **Which twin should go with Tyrion and Jaime?.**

 **Please review no flames please I write for my own pleasure.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Littlest Lion**

 **Chapter four**

 **Casterly Rock, Two weeks after of the birth.**

Colonel John Sheppard walked threw the long corridor, along the walls hung pictures, huge pictures, in them stood tall golden haired people, the corridor was called the picture gallery, it was over two miles long.

He had walked the gallery quite a few times in the last two weeks, he paused before one of the last few huge portraits.

In the portrait was a beautiful woman with thick golden hair, a warm green eyes, and a soft warm smile that seemed to be threatening escape, the first time John saw the portrait he was sure he had seen the woman before, there was something familiar about the woman.

It wasn't until later that same day John realised where he had seen the smile, the woman seemed to have Tyrion's smile or Tyrion had her smile as it turned the woman was in fact Tyrion and Jaime's late Mother Joanna Lannister.

John looked at the last few portraits, he saw Cersei standing tall and proud in what John assumed always Kings-Landing, beneath her was a large portrait of a dark hair man, man looked like a much beefier Henry the eighth, in three separate portraits were three golden haired children who John discovered were Cersei's children Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen.

Joffrey had an arrogant sneer on his face, which made John want to give him a slap, next to Joffrey was Myrcella who was as beautiful as her Mother and long dead Grandmother, John could see that the young girl had none of her Mother's bitterness, beside her holding a grey and black tabby cat was Tommen who had a smile on his young face.

Next to them was Jaime dressed in armour looking very much John thought like Prince Charming from the Shrek movie.

Below him was a more recent portrait of Jaime's very young wife Sansa, besides Jaime hung a new portrait, this one was of Tyrion.

John looked at the portrait of Tyrion, it was of him sitting in a comfortable chair, in his hands he held an thick open book, behind him out of a window was a battle, off to the side near the chair sat a helmet and a double headed axe.

"Good morning Colonel" Said a voice Sheppard spun around and saw standing behind him was Ser Kevan Lannister's Jaime and Tyrion's Uncle who had arrived a few days before, Ser Kevan was older and grey haired.

"Ser Kevan" Said John with a nod.

"I hear you are leaving soon" Said Kevan, John nodded "Yeah we have to get back, The IOA is moaning about something or other" He said as he looked up at the older man, Kevan raised a eyebrow.

"Tyrion and one of the Twins will be going with you I assume?" He asked John again nodded "Jaime thought it was best to get one of them away from here after what happened the other day" He said.

Kevan shook his grey head "It is shaming that Cersei would try and kill one of her babes, I hope her actions do not colour your view of our House Colonel" He said.

John looked up at the older man and shook his head "I meet you guys before I meet her, I figure she has a screw loose or something" Said John, Ser Kevan looked at him with a confused look but simple nodded having gotten used to the odd phrases from the Atlantians.

A week after the birth of the twins, Cersei had gone to see her babies their wet nurse not thinking anything of their Mother visiting them had gone to the privy for a few moments.

She returned a few moments later to hear one of the babies crying loudly, when she re-entered their nursery she saw Cersei bent over the crib at first the wet nurse though that Cersei was trying to comfort one of the twins but had soon realised that in fact she had placed her hand over the Dwarf babies nose and mouth and was trying to smother the baby.

The wet nurse had tackled Cersei away from the crib and had began to claw at Cersei's face screaming and yelling.

The guards had charged in and pulled the two women apart, Cersei screeching for the wet nurse's head.

After a few moments the wet nurse tore her self out of the guards grip and ran to the crib and picked up the baby, he was screaming with fear after a few minutes he calmed enough to take a breast into his mouth and suckled, the wet nurse softly rocked the baby as he suckled.

Once in awhile the wet nurse would glare at Cersei as she feed the Dwarf, by this point Jaime had entered he looked at his twin, he was shocked to see her face was seemingly slashed, blood dripped down her face from thin lines down her face.

After that it was decided that neither twin would be left alone, Cersei was placed back in her rooms and forbidden from leaving the room until she had fully recovered, so she could leave for High Garden.

Cersei had demanded the wet nurse's head for attacking her but Jaime told her that the wet nurse only did what was expected of her to protect his Son.

Cersei had been stunned when Jaime publicly acknowledged the Dwarf as his own, the other had been acknowledged as Tyrion's.

The Dwarf was given the name Gerion while the other twin was given the name Tygett, after their dead Grand Uncles.

John had been very surprised when he had heard that Cersei had tried to smother one of her babies.

Carson had been equally surprised and horrified he examined Gerion to make sure that there was no long term damage, thankfully there was none other then a slight bruise around Gerion's mouth.

The bruise had faded now, John and Ser Kevan walked to one of the dinning halls.

John could see Lady Sansa, Ser Jaime's wife was holding Gerion, John could see Lady Sansa's Mother off to the side not looking to happy at the sight of her Daughter holding Ser Jaime's supposed Bastard.

Wither that was because the baby was a Bastard or because the baby was a Dwarf he didn't know.

Sansa looked like a natural Mother, as she rocked the baby softly in her arms.

Next to Sansa cooing at the baby in her arms was her Brother's wife Talisa the two young women seemed to get on very well.

Robb sat off to the side looking unsure what to do.

Very much like an older Brother or a new husband.

John could see Ser Jaime seating besides a very large woman, who was holding the other twin, John would think that on Earth the woman would be considered morbidly obese.

This was Lady Genna Frey of House Lannister, Ser Kevan's younger only Sister, whom John had discovered was married to a weasel of a man who seemed intimated by every one in the Rock as every one seemed to call Casterly Rock.

John could see Rodney off to the side fiddling with something or other, Teyla sat next to him looking a little lost as he explained how the Ancient device worked though John suspected Teyla understood every other word.

John sat next to Teyla "Rodney eat!, We're leaving in an hour" He said Rodney looked up he blinked a few times "We are?, Why?" He asked John sighed deeply "We have to get back to Atlantis and you have a department to run with an iron fist once more" Said John with a grin.

Rodney blinked a few more times before he looked at the meal before him, it made the large portions served in America look like small portions.

John was sure every one who had come to planetos as the world seemed to be called now as the continent they were on was called Westeros, had put on a few pounds.

John shook his head a began to eat, the food was like what you would get at one of those high end restaurants.

John looked up as Creylen entered, he whispered something to Jaime who gave a nod, he stood it was then that he noticed two middle age men, a woman around the same age and four younger people.

John noticed that Robb noticed the new comers too, for a while Jaime and the new comers spoke the two older men bowed their heads.

After a few minutes, Tyrion stood and walked over them.

A few more words were spoken, then one of the younger women took a step forward her head bowed.

John wondered what was going on.

He watched as the older of the young women gave a bow of her head and allowed Tyrion to take her hand, he gave it a kiss.

A few minutes later it was announced that the Lady Jeyne Westerling was to marry Lord Tyrion in a few weeks.

John looked at the young woman John was sure that she was at least sixteen which to John was still too young to marry, Tyrion was in his early thirties.

It turned out that Westerlings had been followers of Robb Stark until a few months ago but it seemed before that the Westerlings had been Bannermen to House Lannister for centuries.

So in order for House Westerling as well as House Spicer not to loose their lands, titles and what little wealth they had left they would join House Lannister in marriage.

What John heard muttered from one of Lord Robb's Bannermen was that it was just a more permanent form of holding a hostage.

He ate some food, he decided to thoughly enjoy the food as there was little chance of them getting such good food for a good long time.

John watched as Lady Jeyne was escorted over to Lady Genna.

The young woman looked at the sleeping baby, Jeyne blinked as Genna handed her the baby, she held the sleeping baby a little unsure what to do "He's name is Tygett Hill" Said Tyrion.

Jeyne looked at Tyrion then at the baby who was fast asleep, she smiled softly at Tyrion "He is beautiful My Lord, I think he has your eyes" She said softly as she gentile rocked the baby.

Tyrion smiled, he nodded "Yes it has been mentioned he's eyes are Lannister green, I hope my Lady having my Bastard living at Castamere will not be a problem for you?" He asked Jeyne looked down at the baby she then looked at her betrothed she shook her head as she smiled "I hope in time I will give him siblings" She said softly.

Tyrion smiled at her "We don't have to rush My Lady, there is plenty of time, we hardly know each other, you don't have to share my bed straight away I can wait" He said Jeyne looked at him and gave him another soft smile.

Slowly the baby woke to reveal green eyes, the baby blinked a few times a confused look crossed his face, Jeyne gentile rocked him to prevent him from screaming for his wet nurse who was hovering off to the side.

 **A few hours later.**

The Westerlings sat in their temporary rooms at Casterly Rock, Lady Sybell paced back and fourth once in awhile she glared at her husband "It was all planed!, We would have gotten Castamere, instead we get it threw marriage, I could have married Jeyne to a real lord instead of a half man!" She vented as she took another turn of their room.

Lord Gawen Westerling sighed deeply, he had been horrified when it was revealed to him that Robb would have been killed at his Uncle's wedding at the Twins, he had been stunned in to silence as his wife went on about how their Son and heir would be married in to the Lannister's as would their other children.

Gawen knew his wife was ambitious, she always had been he sometimes wondered if the woman cared at all for her children, he was sure that she only saw her children as means of her getting more power and wealth.

Gawen sighed deeply as his wife built her self up to another around of complaining.

"And expecting our Daughter to help raise his bastard is an outrage!, The bastard shall be sent away at once" She said nodding, Gawen sighed again he hated to think how she would become after their Daughter's marriage, no doubt she was already envisioning her rule of Castamere as well as her rule over the land surrounding Tarbeck Hall.

Jeyne sat quietly off to the side, she was used to her mother making the decisions, though she had always been taught by her Septa's that a wife was mistress of her Husband's home not her Mother.

Jeyne had already fallen in love with Tyrek despite him being a bastard, she didn't want him to be sent away, she looked at her Mother, she wondered did she think that after she was wed she would live at Castamere with her Daughter and her Husband .

From what she had learned of her betrothed, he was master of Castamere as well as the surrounding lands, she highly doubted that her Mother's interference would be tolerated.

"When are we to be wed Father?" She asked Gawen smiled at his oldest Daughter "At month's end it will not be a large ceremony, with the King marriage coming up the crown can not afford two large weddings" He said.

Jeyne looked at her Mother she shook her head at the supposed outrage of her Daughter's marriage being small and not at the Great Sept at Kings-Landing, though Jeyne was glad she had always hated being made the centre of attention mostly threw her Mother's urging.

Jeyne sighed deeply, she unlike her Mother was not hugely ambitious all she had truly ever wanted was a good marriage, a good and kind husband and a nice sized keep, though her Mother hadn't cared whom her Daughter's were married to as long as the man in question was far richer then they were and had a lot of power.

Luckily due to their family being near improvised none of the more powerful families had been interested, not even the families that were slighter richer then them had been interested.

Jeyne sighed softly, her mother had intended for her to marry Robb Stark and become the Queen of the North, Jeyne was sure she had seen the look of naked ambition dancing threw her Mothers eyes.

Jeyne had found Robb Stark handsome, but he didn't seem to have a sense of humour at all, though she not experience with court but she knew that Robb had made several mistakes one of them had been when he executed Lord Karstark after he had killed the three Lannister hostages in revenge for his Sons death.

It showed Jeyne that the young man had no control of his Bannermen, she knew that none of Lord Tywin's Bannermen would ever contemplate ever doing anything like that.

Jeyne had spent some time in Lord Tyrion's company, she found him smart and kind and she found that despite his size and his physical appearance he was actually quite handsome.

She had seen the new portrait, and she found that it was a very good likeness.

Jeyne sighed again, in a few short weeks she would be Lady Jeyne Lannister, Lady of Castamere.

Lady Sybell continued to pace back and fourth.

Jeyne just sat there, she had been mildly surprised that she was to marry a Lannister, a Lannister of the higher branches of the family no less, Jeyne found that she could over look her betrothed shortness, she hoped in time an affection would develop between them.

Gawen massaged his forehead trying to easy away a growing head ache, it was a much better match then he could ever had hoped for, though to hear his wife, someone would think that Jeyne was marrying a third son, of a third son from a House as improvised as his own.

He closed his eyes to try and will his headache away.

It was going to be a long month.

 **Next morning, a large court yard Casterly Rock.**

John was certain that he would have to drag Rodney out of the Lannister Vault as there was a lab deep with in the vault.

Tons of stuff had been taken out, including many of Janus's notes on various experiments that he had conducted over the centuries.

The Atlantians had been invited to Tyrion's wedding in a month, John had told both Jaime and Tyrion that they would try and attend but there was no guaranty that they would be able to.

John was sure the IOA would have a collective coronary when they discovered that Ser Jaime's pretty wife was only just fifteen years old and that his younger Brother was due to marry a young girl who was about a year older then his Brothers very young wife.

Also the fact their older sister had tried to smother one of her children just because he was a Dwarf, would really set them off.

No doubt they would question whether an alliance with people who were technologically less advanced then most of the people in the Pegasus galaxy would be of any value.

John turned around and saw Jaime and Tyrion walking towards him, the two Brothers stood next to each other "Well we're off, we might turn up for your wedding but it depends on where we are and what is going on". He said Tyrion nodded and grinned at the messy haired Colonel "I understand your people do not approve of marriages with such young women" He said.

John sighed "Sorry but to us a fifteen year old or a sixteen year is not old enough to marry, but I understand that to you it's more or less normal, hell a couple of hundred years ago it was almost considered normal for young girls to marry so young" He said with a shrug.

John had offered to fly Tyrion and a few of his party back to Castamere but Tyrion had told him that it might be a bit much and he didn't trust his betrothed's Mother not to keep silent about the Jumpers.

John looked off to the side and saw Rodney walking slowly with Teyla behind him as though to prevent him from running back to the massive vault.

"McKay! Get your ass in gear!" He yelled McKay glared at him as he trudged in to the Jumper, Teyla stayed near the entrance as though expecting Rodney to try and make a dash for the Vault.

John looked back at the two Brothers, despite everything John found he actually liked the two men as well as the family members that he and his team had met, he smothered the idea of an over bearing arrogant member of the IOA seating at a table with Genna Lannister or in fact any of the higher members of the Lannister's, they be lucky to be to leave the room with their clothes still on their backs.

With a sigh he stepped forward and shook first Jaime then Tyrion's hand "Well see you guys later, as I said I can't promise will be able to attend the wedding but we'll try" Said John, Tyrion nodded and grinned at him "That's all you can do Colonel, you and your people are always welcome at Castamere, from what I have been told of the festivities is there is going to be a tourney not a big one mind you but big enough" Said Tyrion, John raised an eyebrow "A what?" He asked the two Brothers looked at each other "You people don't have Tourney's" Said Jaime sounding absolutely shocked, John shook his head "There's jousting, melee's and archery" He said John blinked a few times before he spoke "We did have things like that centuries ago but now it's all done in re-enactments and Renaissance fairs, maybe I can convince Elizabeth to allow a few of us to come back, I'm sure the archaeologists will love to see a real joust" Said John thinking he might want to see a real joust him self.

After a few more words John stepped in to the Jumper and clocked it after a few moments dirt and leaves blasted every were as the Jumper took off and flew towards Castamere.

With a sigh the two Brother went in to the Rock, a few hours later Tyrion was on his way to Castamere with him travailed his betrothed and her family.

Tyrion knew that the next few weeks were going to be long, he had to make sure that Lady Sybell did not get the impression she was staying at Castamere after her Daughter's marriage, he shudder at the thought of that woman living with them.

He had to admit he was a little excited at the prospect of marrying Jeyne in the short amount of time he had spent with her, he found her to be very kind hearted towards both him and his 'Son' Tygett maybe in time some form of affection could develop between them.

 **Done!**

 **I struggled with this, but it's finale out I shall try and conclude this in the next chapter, Tyrion and Jeyne marry and the Atlantians attended a Tourney and the IOA turn up and stick their nose's in.**

 **I will update my other stories I have abandoned none of them I promise, I'm not sure when I will update them but at some point I will update them.**

 **Please review no flames.**

 **Any one have any ideas where Roar and Fire, A Lion still has Claws and Time Rewinded should go I'm a little stumped right now.**

 **Anyway enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Littlest Lion**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Atlantis a month later, the conference room.**

Colonel Sheppard was bored, he was tired of seating properly in his chair and not lounging back as he normally would do, the IOA had turned up and were poking their collective nose's in to everything, he wondered if they had found anything that they did approve of since they had arrived.

The seemed to complain about just about every thing, but the one thing they seemed to be complaining about was their interaction with the people of Planetos or as the IOA called P446679.

Though the only thing that seemed to stop the IOA from banning them from going to the medieval world was the fact that out of the samples that had been taken from Castamere and Casterly Rock a lot of Naquadah had been found.

John was sure he saw the IOA representatives perk up as they heard about the rare ore that was on the planet.

The representatives were from different countries, yet all seemed to think that every one here with possible the exception of Elizabeth were stupid and couldn't understand the political complexities of the IOA.

"Doctor Weir would the inhabitants of P446679 be amiable to letting us mine the Naquadah?" Asked the German representative to John all three of them seemed to look some what seemlier, they all looked like weasels.

Elizabeth took a deep breath as though she had gone threw this a few times before, for a moment she said nothing then she spoke "I think they would let us mine but they would no doubt demand some form of payment for the Naquadah" She said.

John smothered a smile that threaten to cross his face at the look on the IOA's collective faces at the idea of paying a bunch of people who didn't really have indoor pluming or modern medicine and who's idea of advance technology was a crossbow to mine.

"And we do not know where else on P446679 the Naquadah is and luckily the seam is situated in the same region that has been controlled by the same family for the last ten thousand years, the bigger seam is located in Castamere not all that far from the Gate" She said.

The IOA talked quietly amongst themselves for a few moments before John decided to add his penny's worth "Lord Tyrion is getting married in a few days we could always go and ask him if we could mine the Naquadah, he's a pretty good guy so is his older Brother, his Sister I think may be a psycho but their cool" He said the IOA looked at him for a few moments John refused to start to squirm in his chair under their gaze.

"This Lord Tyrion is marrying a young woman who is still a teenager?" Said one of the IOA members.

"Yeah" Said John starting to think that mentioning the up coming wedding was a bad idea, John watched as the IOA members looked at each other then looked at him "And his older Brother is currently married to a young girl who is fifteen years old and he is what in his late thirties?" One of them asked, again John nodded.

Before they could saying anything in protest Elizabeth spoke up "They have Naquadah and young teenage girls marrying older men was something that Earth did not so many centuries ago, it is also not the place of the IOA or Stargate command to try and change a world's society because it doesn't meet with our twenty first century standards" She said.

John was sure that if the IOA could change a primitive world's society so they could deal with them with out the annoying little detail of not approving with their ways of life then they would.

 **Planetos for few days later.**

John stepped threw the puddle followed by his team, Elizabeth, the IOA members along with a few marines.

Flung over his shoulder he had his dress uniform, his eyes already looking at the IOA who were already screwing up there noise's, John rolled his eyes he looked at the Sergeant in charge of the Beta site.

It was then that John noticed the thick heavy chains that were attached to the Stargate.

"Sergeant Collins?" Called John he looked at the tall Marine.

Collins stepped forward "The Westerlander's attached the clamps and hinges a few weeks ago" He said as he looked at the gate, attached to the gate was two massive clamps, under the gate were two massive hinges

"They called it insurance sir" He said.

John blinked a few times, he had to admit that it was a smart thing to do, if the IOA did anything that the Lannister's felt threatened by then they would seal the gate to protect them selves.

John could see that it was a plan and simple threat.

It was also a reminder that they were in charge of the gate.

"Well it is their planet I guess it makes them fell safe" He said.

"Hopefully it won't come to that" Said Elizabeth as she looked at the gate, she then glanced at the IOA members.

A few minutes later Podrick Payne arrived and escorted them to their chambers.

Along the way they were told that the marriage would take place in a few hours then they would have the Tourney afterwards, then the wedding feast after that.

 **A few hours later the Sept of Castamere.**

Tyrion stood in front of the statue of the Father he looked at his bride to be as she walked towards him on her Fathers arm, she wore a soft green down with her maid coat over her shoulders.

Tyrion was nervous, this was his second marriage he hopped this one would last longer then his first.

Jeyne finally came to a stop next to him she smiled almost shyly down at him.

The Septon spoke, soon the Jeyne knelt besides her new husband to allow him to remove her maiden cloak and placing his family cloak over her shoulders, she then stood and took his hand in to hers.

John watched as their hands were bound together John wondered how long the wedding was going to be, he heard then Tyrion and Jeyne speak at the same time, after a few more words the priest guy announced that Tyrion and Jeyne were now man and wife.

That was it.

John was surprised that the wedding was so short, he thought it would be hours long instead of about an hour or so.

 **Tourney grounds.**

John flinched as he heard the wooded lances slide ageist the metal rivets of the shields, he could fill the ground vibrating as the two massive horse charged passed each other.

People were cheering loudly as the two men turned their horse's around at ether end then after a few moments the two horse's charged again.

John could feel the excitement build as the horse's approached, he clenched his fist to contain his excitement.

John jumped as the one lance slammed in to the shield of the other rider a few seconds before the other rider's lance could strike.

For a few moments the rider seem to hang in the air before gravity took hold and the he slammed into the ground with a squeak of metal.

John watched as the fallen riders horse was retrieved and the fallen rider was escorted off the field by his squire.

John glanced at the IOA members he swallowed a smirk as he saw the stuck ups yelling along with the crowd as another joust began.

A trumpet sounded to announce the beginning of the next joust, soon the two massive horse charged at each other then tension mounted as the horse's approached each other, the IOA members were jumping up and down shouting with crowd.

John was tempted to grab hold of the seat to prevent himself from jumping up and yelling along with the excited crowd.

John jumped as one horse screamed, a lance had slammed into the chest of the horse, the rider was thrown off as the horse reared in pain.

John stood as the horse continued to rear further back on its hind legs, with the snapped lance still buried into its chest, the horse lend too far back, John along with the rest of the crowd shouted as the horse fell back the fallen rider tried to get out from under the falling horse but his full armour slowed him down, the horse slammed into the man and ground.

At once men ran over to the downed horse, John could hear the horse screaming in pain then it went silent, John watched as the now dead horse was dragged off of the man who to John seemed to be too still.

The crowd cheered as the man was helped to stand, he raised his arms and waved to the crowd, it was lucky the man had worn such heavy armour it had prevented him from being crushed under the falling horse.

John watched as every thing was removed from the horse, the horse's bloody corpse was dragged away leaving a thick bloody line behind it, he then saw two boys with rakes, spades, buckets of water and sand go over and with in few minutes the blood was removed and all that was left was a large wet patch.

It was announced that the man who had injured the horse was disqualified for having his lance too low.

Over the next few hours there were more joust's then the melee's started.

 **The Wedding feast.**

John looked at the great feast before him, he looked over to Tyrion and Jeyne.

Jeyne was holding Tygett in her arms, the baby had one fist in his mouth and the another fist clutching a stuffed lion, John glanced at Lady Sansa who was holding Gerion the size difference was quite noticeable.

"So are they doing okay?" Asked John.

Jaime and Tyrion both looked at him, Jaime answered "Yes their doing very well, Gerion watches every thing, he screams with joy when his wet nurse rides on a pony, mule or donkey" Said Jaime sounding almost like a proud Father as he glanced at his nephew who was being fussed over, a babies high pitched laugh rang out as some one began to play peek a boo with one of them.

"And what of their Mother" Asked John, Tyrion sighed deeply "It was decided that it might be for the best if Cersei returned to King's-Landing, she has all ready proven that she can not be trusted with any baby so her marriage to Loras Tyrell has been postponed, though it may be for the best, if Cersei is willing to try and kill a defenceless babe she is more then capable was trying to kill a grown man, after all she did arrange for her Husband to have an hunting accident" Said Tyrion.

John blinked in surprise "Damn" He said in surprise.

Tyrion looked at his wife, next to her sat her Father who seemed to be the one playing peek a boo, the babies laugh was the kind that made people laugh and smile.

Besides Gawen Westerling sat his wife Sybell who looked liked she had been sucking on a lemon.

The lady looked almost embarrassed at her husbands actions, John wondered how was she going to react when Lord Gawen started doing the same thing with his biological Grand children.

John watched every one as the feast went on, speeches were made toasts given, after a few hours the babies were returned to their wet nurse's and sent to their chambers.

As time went by people got drunker and rowdy

John was sporting a fine buzz.

It was then that some one entered and said something to Ser Kevan who looked up sharply, the guard spoke again nodding as he spoke as though confirming what he was saying.

It was then that Kevan stood and walked over to Jaime and Tyrion and spoke to them.

John saw the two Brother's react with surprise at what the older man told them.

Tyrion gave a nod to his Brother, Jaime stood there was a loud bang as a rode was tapped on the ground to get every one's attention.

"Everyone we have just received word from King's-Landing" Called Jaime.

Every one went silent, Jaime sighed deeply before he spoke.

"It grieves me to announce that our beloved King Joffrey has been murdered during his wedding feast by poison" Said Jaime.

Every one gasped out loud.

"The bells will ring out to announce our Kings death, in a week Prince Tommen will be crowned" Said Jaime.

John noticed that Tyrion almost rolled his eyes when he heard Jaime said 'beloved' King.

After an hour or so the feast came to an end Tyrion and Jeyne went to their bed chamber.

 **Tyrion and Jeyne's bed chamber.**

Tyrion looked at his wife as she shyly looked at their bed, he smiled at her "We don't have to, I can wait" He said Jeyne smiled at him in the month they had been betrothed they had gotten to know each other,  
slowly Jeyne undid her gown "Maybe I do not want to wait, maybe I wish to give Tygett a half Brother" She said softly.

Tyrion could only stare at his wife in shock.

She smiled at him as she took his hand and led him to their bed and began to undo his tunic.

"Are you sure?" He asked his voice rough Jeyne smiled at him and nodded as she pulled the tunic off and started to undo his undershirt.

Then with a little hesitation Tyrion kissed Jeyne on the mouth.

Which Jeyne return eagerly before she pushed him down on to the bed.

 **A few hour's later.**

Tyrion lay in the bed, Jeyne lay with her head on his chest.

Tyrion stroked he arm softly, he was still a little stunned by his passionate wife, the way they had gone out it wouldn't surprise him if they had a child before the years end and his wife had proved that she was almost eager to have a child.

With a deep sigh he pulled away from Jeyne he looked at her, it surprised him that she was so willing he at first thought that maybe the reason she was so eager to lay with him was because she had lain with another man and didn't want to risk having another mans bastard but he soon discovered she came to his bed a maid.

Jeyne woke slowly, she looked up from the bed "Is something wrong?" She asked Tyrion looked at her and smiled "No nothing is wrong, just need to use the privy" He said softy before he kissed her forehead.

After a few minutes he returned, and climbed back into the bed Jeyne snuggled back ageist him "Who do you think killed King Joffrey?" She asked softly, Tyrion shrugged "No idea but Father sent a message, he wants Maester Carson to examine his body, he wants a smarter Maester to see if there was anything unto wards causing Joffrey's death" He said.

Jeyne sighed deeply "Do you wish me to go with you to King's-landing" She asked Tyrion shook his head "No I want you to remain here, I don't want Tygett to have only his wet nurse for company, besides I don't trust your Mother not try and take over Castamere in our absence" He said with a chuckle, Jeyne giggled and playfully hit his chest.

"Be careful when you are in King's-Landing, I don't trust your Sister not to try something" She said Tyrion wrapped his arms as best he could around her.

"Jaime will be with me" He said softly.

Jeyne sighed "Still please be careful" She asked Tyrion gave her a squeeze.

"I promise" He said for a while the pair just laid together in each others arms until sleep over came them.

 **Next day.**

John stood near the Jumper as he waited for every one, the IOA had complained about the use of Beckett but Tyrion had pointed out that their Father as head of their House, he had finale say on all negations and the fact that he was also the Hand of the King, had the ear of the new young King and was the ruler of the country until the young boy came of age.

They would no doubt get much more out of their trade talks by talking to the almost de-facto ruler of Westeros.

John had walked in to the Jumper to stop himself from laughing out loud, Tyrion worked the IOA like a pro.

It had been decided that Sansa would return to Casterly Rock with Ser Kevan, while Jeyne remained at Castamere along with Lady Genna to help learn to be Lady of a large Keep, Lady Genna was also there to keep Lady Sybell inline.

John sat in the pilot seat, he looked at the back compartment as he saw the IOA members sit then Tyrion and Jaime take their seats as well "How long will it take us to arrive at Kings-Landing?" Asked Jaime.

John looked at the map that sprung up "About three hours or so" He said the two Brothers blinked in surprise. "Three hours! Gods it takes a month by road or three weeks at most by ship!" Gasped Tyrion.

John turned and smirked at the smaller Lannister.

John then looked back and began to raise the Jumper, soon the Jumper was flying out of Castamere and headed south east.

As John flew the Jumper he heard the IOA members looking threw their papers.

He glanced over as Tyrion sat next to him. He looked out of the front screen, "I hope the IOA have strong spines" Said Tyrion as he watched the King's road flew past under them.

"So your old man is tough then?" Asked John, Tyrion snorted "Tough, our Father wiped out two whole family's for daring to be as powerful and as rich as ours, he took out root and stem, you've heard the song The Rains of Castamere?" He asked John nodded.

"What most people seem to have forgotten that its not R.A.I.N. its R.E.Y.N.E this was the name of the family that ruled Castamere, the other family were called Tarbeck, they were as old as House Reyne and as ambitious, my Grandfather was a kind man but weak he loaned money to many of our Banner men who didn't pay it back, my Grandfather wanted to liked by everyone, so he forgave the debts, in time our banner man started to laugh at my Grandfather he earned the name 'the toothless lion' he almost brought our House to its knees".

"Then when my Father came of age and had a few battles under his belt he gathered our most loyal Banner men, and decided to start collecting moneys owed, he went with his host and began going to every House that owed money, if they couldn't pay a hostage was taken until they could pay back the debt, my Aunt Dorna was one such hostage" he said with a chuckle before he continued.

"After a short time of going back and fourth my Father had, had enough and attacked, with in a short amount of time House Tarbeck was destroyed the Keep burned to the ground, the ruins left as a warning to others, it was then the turn of House Reyne."

"House Reyne had lived in Castamere as long as the Lannister's had been in the Rock if not longer, they thought that Castamere was as impregnable as the Rock, sadly they forgot they were under ground and there was a large lake near by, my Father diverted the lake and flooded Castamere, he killed every single one of them men, women and children he spared none of them, that's the sort of man the IOA have to deal with" Said Tyrion.

John blinked and looked at Tyrion he could see that he was serious, Tywin Lannister was a mean S.O.B.

Tyrion looked out of the front screen "Not long after I was born my Father had thought of throwing me in to the sea and let the waves carry me away, he only stopped from doing it because I was his Son, all that matters to my Father is House Lannister and his legacy, you see all three of his children are great disappointments, my Sister because she had no control of her Husband and didn't have more children, my Brother because he didn't want to become heir of Castamere and leave the Kings Guard and me because I was a drunk, whore monger and a Dwarf" He said he turned and looked at John who was looking at Tyrion "Damn" said John unable to think of anything to say.

 **Done.**

 **The IOA meet Tywin Lannister, Cersei attacks Tyrion and Carson examines Joffrey body much to Grand Maester Pycelle's annoyance, will Carson discover the truth?.**

 **I will try and conclude this story with in the next chapter, hopefully it wont become an epic like Roar and Fire.**

 **Please review no flames i write for my own enjoyment .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Littlest Lion**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Kings-Landing.**

Sheppard flew the Jumper towards the Capital, the city wasn't as big a New York but according the scanners there was almost a million people in the City.

Though even from high above the city John could see that there were more poor people then there rich.

"There is a court yard that is big enough for the Jumper" Said Tyrion.

John nodded as he approached, the court yard came up and John headed towards it.

 **The Red Keep.**

With ease the Jumper landed, after a few minutes the back door lowered and Sheppard's his team, Jaime, Tyrion, Elizabeth, the IOA members and several Marines stepped out.

Then several guards stepped into the court yard, John noticed that the guards were wearing gold cloaks, Tyrion whispered to him that these were the City watch.

A few moments later John saw a man step forward.

"Welcome, my Lords, the Lord Hand is in the small council chambers and requests your meet him at once" He said.

John blinked he wondered why Lord Tywin hadn't bothered to greet his own Sons, though considering what Tyrion had told him about his Father, he was some what glad not to meet him.

While Tyrion and Jaime were escorted to their Father every one else was escorted to their chambers.

 **The Small Council chamber.**

Tywin watched as his Son's took their seats, he then looked at Grand Maester Pycelle.

"Have you been able to determine what killed the King?" He asked as always Pycelle spluttered "I am still examining his Graces body, it sadly take time my Lord, the Higher Sciences are very complex to the untrained eyed" He said as he bowed, his head almost touch the table as he bowed.

With a wave of his hand he waved off Pycelle's brown nosing.

Tywin looked at Tyrion and Jaime "Is the Maester from Janus's land here?" He asked Tyrion nodded "Yes, he is" Answered Tyrion.

Pycelle spluttered but his protests was ignored.

"I hope you consummated your marriage before you came here" Demanded Tywin.

Tyrion looked at his Father "Yes it was" He said Tywin nodded "Good finale you've done something useful for House Lannister" He said he then looked at Jaime "And Lady Sansa is she with Child yet" He demanded.

Jaime sighed before he answered "As far as I know not yet, but not for the lack of trying, we lay together before I came here so I may have put a Child in her belly before I left" Answered Jaime.

Tywin grunted.

No matter what his children did he was disappointed.

Jaime had to wonder where Cersei was "Where is Cersei?" Asked Jaime, Tywin grunted "She is too distraught and has ben confided for the time being" Said Tywin.

Jaime and Tyrion looked at each other.

After few more minutes the two Brothers left.

 **The Red Keep, the Grand Maesters laboratory.**

Carson looked at the body before him, he sighed he could see the body was that of a young man in his early to mid teens.

He had golden hair, Carson could see veins in his throat he would have to examine his throat, Carson open his bag and pulled out a few swabs and pulled on a mask to cover his mouth and nose.

He then walked over to the corpse.

With a little effort he pulled open he mouth and began to swab the mouth and the throat to see if a poison could be found.

He could fell the doddering old man behind him complaining that he was the Grand Maester and was the more experienced then some chainless Maester.

Carson just rolled his eyes as he continued his examination.

 **The Red Keep the throne room.**

John looked at the ugly assed throne that sat on top of the stairs, seating 4on it looking too damn young sat the next King, Tommen.

Besides him stood a very tall stern looking grey haired man, whom John assumed was Tywin Lannister.

The kid looked at them with big green eyes that all Lannister's had it seemed.

"Are you really from the land of Janus?" Asked the pre-teen.

John wanted to grin at the young kid but restrained from doing under the gaze of the patriarch of House Lannister.

"Yes your Grace we are" Said Elizabeth with a soft smile on her face.

"From what I have a been told you wish to open trade negotiations?" Asked Tywin as he looked at them .

Elizabeth straightened her shoulders "Yes Lord Hand, the Westerland's have a quite a few seams of an ore which is highly valuable in our lands, we would like to open some form of trade between our peoples" She said.

Tywin raised an eyebrow.

John hoped that he didn't decided he didn't want to deal with a woman.

Instead he nodded.

"And what is it that your land is willing to trade?" He asked.

Elizabeth opened her mouth when one of the IOA stepped forward cleared his throat.

"Many things, things that will vastly improve your lives" Said the weasel.

Tywin looked at him "I was not talking to you" He said coldly.

He looked at Elizabeth "I believe that we can talk Lady Elizabeth" He said.

Elizabeth blinked and gave a slight bow of her head "I would be honoured Lord Hand" She answered.

Elizabeth realised a breath, silently thanking Tyrion for his quick course in how to talk and deal with his impossible to please Father.

Tyrion was off to the side with a blank look on his face.

Everyone jumped as the throne room doors opened suddenly.

Elizabeth turned to see who had entered.

At once she recognised who it was from the portrait she had seen at Casterly Rock, though this woman looked a few years older, her eyes red from ether crying or drinking, Elizabeth strongly suspected it was the later due how the her unkempt appearance and her staggering stance .

"Mother!" Called Tommen as he stood up

Elizabeth as well as every one was shocked as the drunk woman charged at Tyrion and punched him in the face she then straddled him and began to claw at his face "YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED MY GOLDEN BOY!" She screeched as she continued to claw at him.

All Tyrion could do was try and cover his face and protect his eyes, as Cersei continued to claw at him.

"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED JOFF! YOU KILLED HIM!" She screamed suddenly her head snapped back as Tyrion managed to reach up and punched her in the jaw.

"I didn't kill Joffrey!, I was in Castamere getting married!" He yelled Cersei screamed and reached to throttle him when suddenly two guards pulled her off of her smaller Brother.

"ARREST HIM! HE KILLED YOUR KING! ARREST HIM!, DO YOUR DUTY!" Yelled Cersei as she struggled to get back to her Brother.

"ENOUGH!" Bellowed Tywin.

"You shame my House!, your Brother could not have killed the King, he was in the Westerland's, there are over a hundred witnesses who saw him!" Said Tywin his voice barely raising to a shout.

Tommen looked shocked at his Mothers accusations towards his Uncle.

Cersei struggled in the guards arms to reach Tyrion who was still on the floor with a bloody face.

"HE KILLED MY JOFF! I KNOW HE DID!, HE THREATENED TO KILL HIM!" She screamed.

Tommen frowned "Enough Mother! Uncle Tyrion didn't kill Joffrey! He tried to prevent Joffrey from doing any more terrible things!" Said Tommen.

Cersei stopped struggling and stared at her timid Son.

"Escort my Mother to her chambers" Commanded Tommen.

John looked at the kid, and for that moment the young kid looked every inch a King.

Besides him, Tywin looked at Tommen with an approving look, which flashed across his face for a brief moment before a look of mild disinterest return to his face.

Cersei stared at her Son as the guards half dragged her out of the throne room.

Tommen sighed deeply, before he sat back down he then looked up at his Grandfather who gave a very slight nod confirming that he had done the right thing.

John looked at Elizabeth, who looked as shocked as him.

The IOA members were even more shocked at the violence they had just witnessed and by Lord Tywin's dismissal of them.

After a few more minutes they all the left, Tyrion was escorted to a Master to have the deep scratches on his face attended to.

 **Guest Chambers the Red Keep.**

John popped a grape into his mouth or at least the Pegasus version of a grape any way.

Carson had returned with his samples from Joffrey "Did you find anything Carson?" Asked Elizabeth as she folded her arms and looked at the Scotsman.

Carson looked up from his portable lab.

"Aye I found something coating his throat and in his stomach contents, it seems he was poisoned, I'm running tests on what I found, what ever it was caused severe chocking and constriction of the trachea, as well as rupturing of major blood vessels in the throat and eyes" He said as he shook his head "What ever it was, not much was needed I only found a very small amount of it in his stomach, was everything he ate or drank from retained or have they been washed?" He asked.

"Every thing has been washed up" Said Elizabeth.

Carson sighed "That's unfortunate, though I think that I can narrow down what the poison was put in" He said as he looked back at the sample he had been examining.

Elizabeth looked at John then back at Carson "You can?" She asked Carson nodded "Aye, it was put in some wine that he drank after he ate some pigeon pie" He said.

Elizabeth sighed and gave a nod of thanks.

"Ye don't think Lord Tywin would have done anything to his own Grandson do ye" Said Carson in a low voice.

"After what Tyrion told me about his old man, I wouldn't be surprised, especially after what he said to his own grief stricken Daughter about shaming his House, and from what Tyrion told me about this Joffrey, his actions would have done some harm to House Lannister in the near future" Said John.

Elizabeth shook her head "Your right but I don't think if he had done anything he would have requested Carson to examine his Grandson's body" She argued.

She looked at the IOA members, who were still a little annoyed that Tywin had dismissed them so bluntly and had addressed her only.

Elizabeth sighed deeply, she paced back and fourth.

Almost every one jumped as there was a sudden knock on the door, Elizabeth looked at John who had his hands on to his P90 ready for what ever was on the other side of the large door.

"Come in!" She called out.

The door open to reveal a young man.

The man gave a slight bow to her, he then straightened and looked at her.

"My Lady, the Lord Hand requests your presence to begin negotiations" He said though Elizabeth could clearly hear 'order' when the young man said request.

"The other gentlemen may accompany you to help with the negotiations" He said as he glanced at the IOA members.

Elizabeth nodded "Thank you, keep at it Doctor Beckett" She said as she turned and looked at Carson who nodded and went back to looking back at his equipment.

John looked at Elizabeth "Want me to come?" He asked Elizabeth looked at him and shook her head "No, it'll be fine" She said though both knew that if anything was too happen there was not much that they could do primarily do to the fact that every one was two to three foot taller then they were and there was more of them then there was the Atlantians on Planetos.

Taking a deep breath "Lead the way" She said indicated to the young man who again gave a bow and stepped out of the room.

Glancing at John one last time before she and the IOA members left and followed the young man.

John sighed deeply and reached over and popped another grape into his mouth.

 **Tyrion chambers.**

Tyrion hissed as the Maester dabbed the deep scratches on his face.

"You are lucky my Lord" Stated the Maester as he dabbed a rather deep scratch "Lucky?" He asked the Maester nodded.

"Yes my Lord if you had not gotten your hands up in time, I am sure her Grace could have gouged out your eyes" He said as he finished cleaning the deep wounds on his face.

Jaime looked at his little brother, he was still shocked at his twins attack on Tyrion.

He couldn't understand why Cersei would think Tyrion would want to kill Joffrey.

Tyrion had no reason to kill his Nephew, he had access to the gold that was under Castamere, so there was simply no reason for Tyrion to kill Joffrey.

Jaime sighed deeply "I'm going to talk to Cersei, try and find out why she thinks you killed Joffrey" He said.

Tyrion snorted "I'm breathing that's the only reason she need's" Said Tyrion, Jaime chuckled and clamped a hand over his shoulder.

He gave it a squeeze before he stood and left the room and went to his twin's rooms.

Jaime walked threw the corridor it had been over a month since he had seen her, so much had changed he never would have thought that he would find more comfort in another woman's arms then he did in Cersei's, a smile made it's way across his at the memory of seeing Sansa hold his Nephew as though she had born him her self she had shyly told him she hoped that the Gods would soon bless her with a Son of his very own.

Jamie sighed as he came to his Twins rooms he noted the two guards, no doubt placed there by order of his Father, sighing again he stepped closer.

The Guard's stepped aside to let him in.

Jamie pushed open the door and stepped in and saw her.

Her eyes were red from weeping and drinking a bruise was ready forming on her jaw from where Tyrion had punched her in self defence.

She looked at him, she gave him a smile that over a year ago would have almost had him on his knees asking what he could do to help her.

"Jaime" She said in a soft whisper.

He at once knew what she was hoping for, she often used that voice when he had been angry at her for something or other.

In the past that soft whisper would have had him in her bed with in minutes, but now he was armoured ageist it.

Thanks to Sansa, who never used her body to get him to comply with her demands not that she had demanded anything from him but would shyly asked him unsure of his reaction to a polite request.

"Cersei" He answered.

Cersei looked at her twin, she silently fumed that he was not looking at her as he used too.

In fact he looked at her as though she was a normal woman, and not the most beautiful woman in all the realms.

It was yet another thing she laid at Tyrion's feet, first he killed her Mother, then he sold her only Daughter to the Martell's, then he convinced Jaime to marry Sansa.

But worst of all Tyrion had killed her Golden boy, she knew it, she just had to convince Jaime, once he was convinced then everything would fall in to place and once more the throne would be in her grasp.

Cersei always felt the future of Lannister lay upon her shoulders, what she wouldn't tell Jaime was she planed to remove their Father, he was a threat to her power he was already taking her remaining Son from her, had he not raised his voice to her!, his own Mother!, then commanded that the Guards take her away as though she was a mere servant.

Once her Father was removed she would regain control of her Son as well as her House, she knew she could not remove Sansa but accidents happened all the time, and if the Little Dove managed to have a child, well children died all the time, Cersei had proven she could still bare children, she would give Jaime more Son's who in turn would inherit Casterly Rock, no child that was not pure Lannister would have a claim to her family seat.

Then she would arrange for the little monster to be dealt with.

She knew how she was going to deal with people from the Land of Janus, she would get everything she could out of them to secure her power and wealth of her House, once that was done she would banish them from her realm.

She looked at Jaime, he would be hers once more, she stood with a soft hiss as the scar across her abdomen pulled which reminded her of the two children who were currently in the Westerland's, they two would have to be dealt with, she would do anything to secure her power, she had no love for her two bastards, they were mistakes that should have been smothered at birth.

Jaime noticed her hiss, he sighed deeply before he spoke.

"Gerion is doing well, I think he may have inherited some brains, like his Uncle I think he may be a reader as well" He said Cersei glared at him, but Jaime continued to talk.

"Tygett is also well, he has some brains too though none of his grand Uncles temper, the boy is always smiling with joy" He said Cersei glared at him.

"They should have both been smothered, especially the little monster, he'll bring nothing but shame to our House" She said coldly Jaime was more then a little taken back by her words, for a while he looked at her he then took a step backwards if truly seeing her for the first time.

"Your first child, Roberts Son he didn't die from some sickness did he?" He asked Cersei looked at him "Of course not!, I would not let one of Roberts disgusting spawn take what belonged to me, not after what he did to Rhaegar!" She said as she began to pace the room.

Cersei looked back at her twin, hopping to see his support but all she saw was disgust and horror aimed at her.

"If Rhaegar had lived and married you, you would have happily born his children?" He asked Cersei looked at him as though he was stupid.

"Of course!, I was destined to become Queen!, my children by Rhaegar would have been beautiful and handsome!, they would have been the rightful heirs to the throne!, Rhaegar would have been a wonderful King, he loved songs, poetry and reading, I could have ruled threw him, it would have brought in a whole new golden age" She said her mind going to what should have been with silver and gold haired children who would have inherited beauty from both parents.

Jaime could only stare as his twin, he shook his head glad once more that Sansa had broken his twins grip over his heart and mind.

"Well what was done was done" He said he continued to look at his Sister trying to see something of the twin he had known as a boy, but could see nothing of her, he wondered if she had ever existed at all, if maybe she had just been a creation of Cersei's too insure she always got what she wanted out of Jaime when they were children, he had seen glimpses of her cruelty especially towards Tyrion, but Jaime had at the time always put that towards her grief and anger at their Mothers death, but now he wondered if that cruelty had been there before only hidden from him.

He shook his head again, he sighed deeply "I don't know what is going to happen to you now, whether Father will simply lock you up or make you join the Silent Sisters I don't now" He said.

Cersei snorted at the idea of joining the Silent Sisters, she had stopped believing in Gods long ago what had they done for her, nothing they had taken her Mother from her then they took Rhaegar, no she didn't believe in any Gods and owed them no loyalty.

"Tommen would not allow anything to happen to me!, I am his Mother he needs me!" She said as she glared at her twin "Tommen will have Margaery Tyrell to help guide him it has been arranged" He said Cersei stared at him, she then shook her head in denial "No! No! He will not marry that whore!, I know that she killed my Joff!, I know it!, she'll kill Tommen as soon as she sticks her poisonous thorns into him! I will not let this happen!, I will not!" She shrieked loudly Jamie sighed at his Sister's near hysterics "Make up your mind, first you blame Tyrion for killing Joffrey, now you blame his wife of all but four hours of killing him so who was it?" Asked Jaime.

Cersei glared at him "They were in it together! They both killed him!" She said Jaime stared at his twins mad words "What reason could ether have to kill Joffrey, sure Tyrion slapped Joffrey once in awhile but that was to get him to behave as for Margaery why kill him she wanted to be Queen, she can't be Queen if he is dead" He said to him it sounded logical but not to Cersei.

"You've always been an idiot! Tyrion wants to kill us all so he can have Casterly Rock and the Tyrell's want to rule the Seven Kingdoms!, but I won't let them have anything, the Realms are mine, Casterly Rock is mine!" She shouted then she started to laugh, Jaime took another step back he had heard such laughter before over twenty years ago when the Mad King ordered supposed traitors deaths, he laughed just as Cersei was doing now.

Soon the laughter became sods "They killed my Golden boy!, they killed my Joff!, I want Joffrey!" She yelled as she dissolved in to floods of tears and sank to the floor "I want Joffrey!" She screamed Jaime could only stand there and stare at his Sister, he didn't know what to do, so slowly he backed out of the room and left Cersei to her grief and what he suspected her madness as well.

The door closed cutting off the howls of a grieving Mother.

Cersei cried for a few minutes more before she stopped, she raised her head, her eyes dry.

She had no tears left anymore, she had had no tears for a very long time, tears were for the weak and Cersei was not weak.

Slowly she stood and walked over to her bed, taking a look back at her door she waited to see if the guards would decided to cheek on her but the door remained closed.

She the knelt down and pulled something out from under her bed, her hands brushed over the fine carvings on the crossbow, it had been Joffrey's pride and joy she had had many of Joffrey's things brought to her.

She continued to stroke the cross bow, a smile crossed her face, she would remove her Father before he could remove her from her Son's life, she would remind him she was the **Queen** she would never allow any woman to take what was hers.

She decided to do it that night, before he could get her out of Kings-Landing, she knew she could convince Tommen to forget her actions, she would tell him that it was her grief at the death of her first born that had caused her to act in such a way, she would tell him that it was the shock of Joffrey dying her arms that had caused her to behave the way she had.

Cersei nodded as she finalised the plan, by this time tomorrow she would once more be firmly in control of her Son, the throne and the Seven Kingdoms.

Her power would be absolute.

 **The guest chambers.**

Elizabeth had to wonder if the Lannister's had ever been merchants, she could well imagine Tywin as a ruthless entrepreneur, a business mogul or even a Politian in a world power no doubt at the very top of the political ladder.

They had been talking for hours, the IOA members had soon been cowed by Tywin and his cold green eyes, Elizabeth had not had to work so hard during a negotiation in years, it left her tired and exhausted yet thrilled that she had managed to go toe to toe with some one who had over forty years worth of experience.

She had felt that she had some what impressed the intimidating man, he had made sure that his House go the best possible deal out of them.

The IOA had agreed along with everything and Tywin being the very smart man he was made sure that they all sighed the agreement so that none of them could back out of it later, it hadn't hurt that Tywin had made a vailed threat to hold one or all the IOA members hostage until the agreement was followed threw.

The IOA members had spluttered that the agreement could take years to be fully carry out, which had earn them a cool look from Tywin who stated that their stay would be comfortable unless they didn't all sigh.

They had all signed fearing that in this very large world where violence was the every day norm they would end up dead.

Elizabeth sat heavily in her chair, Carson smiled at her fondly and asked if she had a headache from all the tough negotiations, Elizabeth smiled at him and shook her head and told him she was just tired.

"Have you got any further in your examination?" She asked.

Carson sighed and rubbed his eyes "I can confirm that he was poisoned but I can't tell you what poison was used" He sighed deeply as he continued to rub his eyes.

Elizabeth sighed "Could Pycelle help with that?" She asked Carson snorted and shook his head "That idiot was ready to announce that it had been a case of some spoiled meat getting put accidently in to a gravy and had caused a bad reaction in the Kings stomach" He said as he shook his head, he stood and stretched Elizabeth heard a pop of his spine.

"So he was poisoned we just don't know who did it or what was used" Said Elizabeth with a sigh.

Carson nodded tiredly.

"Lord Tyrion told me that when he visited here to see his Brother, he would spend time in the library though as he says it is not as good as the library at Winterfell or the Citadel, maybe with a little help you could maybe find a book on poisons?" She said Carson looked at her for a moment then nodded "Aye that sounds like a plan, I'll get on that first thing, I canna do anything more tonight, while I can barely keep me eyes open" said Carson who looked half asleep.

They had discovered that on this world the days were actually forty eight hours long, it was tiring having to go two whole days with out any sleep, though of course both Rodney and Carson were used all nighters even they some what struggled on this world after almost a week.

Elizabeth smiled fondly at the now very sleepily Scotsmen who reminded Elizabeth very much of a large teddy bear for some reason.

She watched as Carson walked over to the cot that had been set aside for him, with a groan he sat on the cot then lay back, he too a deep breath and closed eyes and soon he was asleep, Elizabeth softly walked over to now sleeping Scotsman and pulled a blanket over him.

After a short while Elizabeth went to her own room, to get some much needed sleep.

 **Tower of the Hand, Tywin's chambers, the privy.**

Tywin looked at who standing in his door way, he also saw the loaded crossbow.

"Why are you here?" He asked as he looked at his daughter while seating on a privy, he tried to look dignified as possible.

Cersei laughed "I am here to make sure you do not take my Son from me!, he only needs me!, he doesn't need you nor does he need that whore!" She said Tywin could see that the cross bow was being held steady in her hands.

"He needs heirs and Margaery Tyrell is a young woman who can give him his heirs" He said.

Cersei shook her head "No he doesn't!, he is too young to have children, he is a child himself!" She said Tywin sighed "They will wed but there will be no consummating until he is of age to" Said Tywin.

Cersei shook her head again "No! He will not marry ever!, I will not allow him to marry, he's my last boy I will not have you marry him off like you did me to Robert, who did nothing but shame me for nineteen years, I know that whore will just be like Robert, shaming my poor innocent Tommen!" She shouted though the crossbow remained steady.

Tywin looked at his Daughter he had to wonder how long had her mind been broken.

He sighed "Enough, we will return to my chambers a talk with some dignity" He as he moved to stand but the crossbow was still aimed at him "I killed her, the whore that was in your bed, I killed her, I thought I recognised her, wasn't she Sansa's maid" She said her eyes gleaming with insanity Tywin looked at her, though a little disappointed at Shae's death he was not overly bothered by it, there were plenty of whores in King's-Landing or he could simply send for one of his mistress's.

He sighed again "It doesn't matter, she was a whore nothing more" He said Cersei glared at her Father.

Her anger built up even more, how could her Father betray her Mothers memory by taking a common foreign whore to his bed.

"You betrayed Mother!" She said Tywin rolled his eyes "I have done no such thing, I always had your Mothers approval when it came to taking mistress's, she knew a man had needs that his wife could not always full fill due either ill health, being confined to the birthing bed or her moon time, she always thought I should take mistress's as she had to lay with Aerys on a regular basis" He said.

Cersei stared at her Father her mind breaking even more "What!" She said Tywin nodded "Yes your Mother lay with Aerys though not by choice, she loathed every moment of it and would scrub her flesh raw afterwards, on more the one occasion I had to forcible hold her hands to stop her from scrubbing until she bleed" He said as he slowly stood.

Cersei shook her head "You are lying!, Mother was not a whore!" She screamed Tywin looked to her coldly "Did I say she was? She hated laying with him, she always came back to me with scratches from his disgusting nails, she had no choice but to endure the indignity he piled on her, her sacrifice kept our House safe from his insanity and failing reason" He said.

Cersei stepped back shaking her head not believing her Fathers words.

"She made me swear on the lives of you and Jaime not to kill Tyrion upon her death, despite the fact he was born out of Aerys's shaming of her, she loved him as deeply as a Mother loves her child, Aerys had been determined to prove that his wife was at fault due to her constant miscarriages, still born's and weak babies that lived only a few weeks to a month or so" He said Cersei stared at him.

"Tyrion is?" She couldn't finish the words, so Tywin did.

"Tyrion is your half Brother, he is the last surviving Son of Aerys Targaryen, she knew it would annoy Aerys if I acknowledged Tyrion as my Son, and it did, fortunately Tyrion has more of his Mother in him then his true Father as well as having Lannister colouring and none of the Targaryen's colouring" He said .

Cersei shook her head.

"Your lying! Your lying!" She screamed as she fired the crossbow, Tywin grunted as the bolt slammed into his shoulder.

"Your lying!" She screamed loudly as she fumbled with the crossbow.

Her visions of her beautiful silver and golden haired children that had flashed threw her mind were replaced by visions of dwarfs calling her Mother, she refused to acknowledge that her beautiful Rhaegar could probable have given her Dwarf's instead of perfect children.

Cersei fumbled with the crossbow, dropped the bolt and reached to pick it up when suddenly the guards rushed in and grabbed hold of her and ripped the unloaded crossbow out of her hands.

"My Lord!" Called the Captain of his guard.

"Take her to the dungeons and send for Maester Carson" Grunted Tywin as he was helped to his bed by his Squire.

Cersei screamed and struggled as the guard dragged her out of the room.

"What do we do with the woman my Lord?" As the Captain indicating to Shae's dead body.

Tywin looked at her, he sighed and pointed to his Solar, his Squire at once went in to the Solar and then returned a few moments later holding a purse "See she is given a decent burial" He grunted.

The Captain nodded and took the purse he nodded to two of the guards who picked her and put her on a blanket before they took the ends and picked it up turning it in to a makeshift stretcher and carried her out of the room.

Tywin grabbed hold of the bolt, with a grunt he began to pull it out, he ground his teeth as the bolt head scrapped his bone, with one last tug the bolt came out, his Squire pressed something ageist his shoulder, Tywin was more then a little alarmed that the cloth turned dark red very quickly.

Though he had no skill in the higher sciences he could tell that a man loosing that much blood was not a good thing .

Tywin's vision began to grey.

He looked up as small figure enter his chambers.

"Why the bloody hell did ye remove the bloody bolt ye idiot!, ye should have waited till I was here!, now ye bleeding out!" Shouted the strange accented Maester.

Tywin hissed as the Maester made him lay down on his bed, Tywin watched as the Maester opened a bag that he always had with him .

He reached in and pulled on some strange thin gloves, he the began to pull out what looked like a few pliers though seemingly made of silver.

He then reached in and pulled out a small vial and another object that looked like needle used to drain wounds yet it was much smaller.

The small Maester pulled on the gloves then picked up a pair of pliers, the Maester stepped forward "This is going is to hurt" He warned before he bent over Tywin's shoulder.

Tywin hissed as the pliers seemed to dig in to the wound, after a few seconds his arm suddenly went numb.

The Maester stood up and reach over for another pair of pliers, Tywin looked down at the wound and was a little disturbed to see the first pair of pliers was hanging out of his bloody shoulder.

The small Maester the returned and once more bent over his shoulder Tywin hissed as the second pair of pliers were inserted in to the wound.

The Maester grumbled.

After a few moments the Maester stood and nodded satisfied with what ever he had done.

"There that's better, now lets try and see if we can repair that artery" Said the Maester to himself.

Tywin watched as the Maester reached over and picked up the needle and the vial

Tywin watched as the needle was filled with a liquid from the vial.

"What is that?" Asked Tywin, the Maester looked up from the needle and vial.

"It's an antibiotic with a mild sedative and pain killer, it'll help prevent any infection and help reduce the pain and let you have a wee sleep while I stich up your severed artery, I don't want to keep your artery's clamped for too long" He said.

Tywin watched as the needle was injected in to his arm, A few seconds later, Tywin's eyes got heavy, Tywin closed his eyes and let sleep of over take him.

 **A few hours later.**

Tywin woke slowly, his arm though numb, there was no real pain.

He looked at the small Maester who gave him a grin "Welcome back, I managed to fix the artery, though you are going to need a blood transfusion" He said as he checked the wound

Tywin looked at the Maester "A blood transfusion?" He said the Maester nodded "Aye ye lost quite a bit of blood" He said.

Tywin blinked a few times "Ye don't have to worry, its perfectly safe" Assured the Maester.

"I've asked for ye guards to send for Tyrion" He said Tywin frowned "Why Tyrion and not Jaime?" He asked.

"Jaime has been taking medications because of the surgery on his hand" He said as he began pulling out a clear tube and two needles

Tywin frowned "Cersei would be better" Said Tywin.

The Maester blinked "Why surly ye not scared of getting Tyrion's Dwarfism?" Asked the Maester.

Tywin frowned and looked at the Maester "Tyrion is no Son of my blood, he was the result of my Wife being raped by the Mad King" He said.

He paused for a moment before he continued "Before she drew her last breath she made me swear to claim Tyrion as my own" He said he gave a grunt like laugh "I could deny her nothing even as she lay dying in my arms" He said with a hint of sadness.

Carson blinked a few times "Ye think Tyrion is not your biological Son?" He said Tywin nodded "He doesn't know, no one must ever know" Said Tywin the look he gave Carson was a clear warning that the revelation of this secret would cost Carson dearly.

Carson stared at Tywin "He is your Son, I ran a DNA test on both Jaime and Tyrion to confirm that they are related to Janus, they both have the same Mother and Father" He said.

Tywin looked at Carson "I took the liberty of testing you as well, you are Tyrion and Jaime's Father, from what I heard your wife gave birth to Cersei and Jaime eight years before and that when she gave birth to them, Jaime came out holding his Sister's ankle, I believe that when she gave birth a major artery may have been damaged and her second pregnancy caused that damage to rupture causing her to bleed out" He said.

"Was your wife in labour for long when she had he twins?" He asked Tywin nodded "Yes a day and a half" He said.

Carson shook his head "Back home she would have had a C-section" He said.

"Tyrion is my Son?" Asked Tywin, Carson nodded "But why is he a Dwarf?" Demanded Tywin.

Carson looked at him "You, Jaime and Cersei as well as your Brother and Sister all have a gene that is responsible for Achondroplasia, I think the majority of your family have the gene, so your Grandchildren might have the gene as will" He said.

Tywin stared at Carson "Would first Cousin's have this gene?" Asked Tywin the shock slowly hitting home.

Carson nodded "Aye they would, why?" He asked.

Tywin lend back in to his pillow.

"Joanna was my first Cousin" He said softly.

Carson blinked a few times "Well that would certainly increase the chances of some one being born with Achondroplasia, how old where you when Tyrion was conceived?" He asked.

Tywin thought for a moment before he answered "I was thirty six name days old why?" Asked Tywin

Carson took a deep breath "Some theories of the cause of Tyrion's type of Dwarfism is the age of the Father, if both parents have the gene and the Father is over thirty five the chances of having a child with Dwarfism is around fifty to sixty per higher then those who don't have the gene" He said.

Tywin blinked again.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door "Enter!" Called Tywin.

The door opened to revealed Tywin's Squire "My Lord, Lord Tyrion" He said.

Tywin nodded "Show him in" He called the Squire bowed.

A few moments later Tyrion entered.

"Father?" He said his eyes seeing his Fathers pale body, he also noticed the bandages on his shoulder "What happened?" He asked as he looked at Carson but Tywin answered.

"Your Sister seemed to disapprove of the idea of Tommen marrying, so she decided too shoot me to try and remove me from counselling her Son" He answered.

Tywin looked at Tyrion and for the first time could see Joanna in his smallest Son, he knew it had always been there, but his anger at Joanna's death had blinded him to seeing it.

"And where is Cersei right now?" Asked Tyrion as he walked over to his bed.

"She is currently in a dungeon until it is decided what too be done with her" Said Tywin coldly.

"Why am I am here?" He asked

Tyrion looked at Carson and his Father.

Carson gave Tyrion a smile "Your Father needs a blood transfusion, and because of the drugs your Brother is currently taking you are the only who can give blood" Said Carson.

Tyrion blinked a few times "Does it hurt?" He asked Carson smiled at him "Not really, there is a little pain when the needle inserted" He said Tyrion looked at the needle that Carson was holding.

He sighed deeply, and gave a nod.

Carson called out to Tywin's Squire.

"Could ye get a cot or something for Lord Tyrion to rest on please" He asked, the Squire looked at Tywin who gave a nod.

A few minutes later the Squire returned with a cot and placed it next to Tywin's bed.

Tyrion climbed on the cot, he then removed his doublet and lay back on the cot .

Carson pushed up Tyrion sleeve he then swabbed his arm, he then gave Tyrion a friendly smile before with practiced skill he inserted the needle, Tyrion hissed after a few moments, the catheter was put in place.

He then pulled out the clear tube and connected the tube.

Tyrion watched in fascination as the blood flowed threw the tube and into his Father.

"Flex your hand it'll help the flow of blood" Said Caron as he monitored the blood flow.

Carson watched over his two patients.

He sighed deeply, both men soon were dozing, he wondered what was going to happen to Cersei, the woman had clearly had some form of a mental breakdown, he wasn't a phycologist he doubted if she would willing see a phycologist, he also suspected she had a drink problem, if her alcohol consumption was as bad as it was when he had seen her over a month ago.

He sighed deeply, he ran a hand over his tired face, he was so tired yet he knew he could not get any rest yet.

After a few minutes Carson stopped the transfusion, with in a few minutes the tube and the catheter were removed from both men.

He gave Tyrion a gentle shake of the shoulder, the smallest Lannister woke "Is it done?" He asked Carson nodded.

"Aye all done, I've given your Father some plasma to top up his blood so he shouldn't need any more" He said.

Tyrion blinked then sat up Carson's lips twitched as Tyrion went crossed eyed from a moment as a wave of dizziness hit him "Steady now rest for a wee bit, ye'll need a drink and a snack" He told him.

Tyrion laid back down, he looked at his Father who was asleep "Will his shoulder heal?" He asked Carson nodded "Yes it will though it'll take awhile, he may have a bit of nerve damage but that'll take awhile to see, but your Father is very healthy for a man of his years so hopefully there shouldn't be any long term effects" Assured Carson.

 **The Red Keep, the throne room a month later.**

Tommen sat on the throne, besides him sat a young woman who in John opinion seemed a little older the Tommen, John could see that the young woman was sharp, on the other side of Tommen stood Tywin, how the man managed to still look imposing with his arm in a damn sling John didn't know.

It had been a month since Tywin had been attacked by his Daughter, the deal was well underway, the IOA had decided not to return to Planetos in fear John thought, quite happy at the thought of the IOA actually being afraid of people from a medieval world and Cersei's attack on Tywin had cemented that fear well in to place.

John saw a fat man off to the side besides him stood a much older woman, Tyrion saw who he was looking at "That's Lord Mace Tyrell Warden of the South he is also known as the Fat Flower, the arms of House Tyrell is a golden rose on a field of green, the woman next to him is his Mother the Lady Olenna Tyrell the true power of the Reach, she is known as the Queen of thorns" Whispered Tyrion.

"Who's the other guy the one in armour?" He asked.

Tyrion looked at the base of the throne "That is Ser Loras Tyrell, Lady Margaery Tyrell's older Brother" He said John nodded he watched as Loras spoke he wondered what he meant by join the Kings-guard he looked at Tyrion an eyebrow raised.

"The Kings personnel guard, it's generally a life long office the Kings-guard are not normally realised from their oaths, they are not allowed to marry, hold lands or Father children, though in all honesty most do own a little land and do Farther children though of course all are bastards, and I doubt very much if Loras will ever marry and Father even one child ever" Said Tyrion.

"If the others do why not him, he's young and I guess he's not bad looking" Said John.

Tyrion smirked at him "He prefers the company of other young men" He said John looked at Tyrion for a moment they held each others gaze before Tyrion raised both his eyebrows, then it hit John "Oh!" Said John he looked back at the now standing Knight a white cloak now hanging off his shoulders.

"It is an unspoken secrete, though most people know it but Lord Mace is the not the smartest of in he known world" He said as he watched as Loras took his place besides the other members of the Kings-guard.

John blinked a few times, he noticed that next to Lord Mace stood two other young, one man stood tall and John could tell that the man was used to wearing heavy armour and riding on horse back for very long periods, next to him stood a slightly older man with a walking stick who John was sure that that the walking was no doubt made of a very expensive material.

"That is Lord Willas Tyrell the heir to Highgarden he was crippled in a tourney a number of years ago, besides him is his Brother Ser Garlan" Said Tyrion John nodded.

"When will you be leaving Colonel?" Asked Tyrion.

John shrugged "After the wedding, by the way what is going to happen to Cersei now?" Asked John.

Tyrion sighed "It hasn't been decided yet, she's too dangerous too remain here, yet Jamie does not want her sent to Casterly Rock and I don't want her at Castamere, so there is not many more places for her to be sent where she won't she cause problems" Said Tyrion.

John watched as a few petitioners stepped forward, his eyes drifted off to the side to where a handsome man with black hair and golden skin stood, besides him stood an equally beautiful woman and besides them stood a young girl with golden hair who John recognised as Myrcella, Cersei's only Daughter.

John struggled not to openly yawn, he needed sleep this planets forty eight hour days were wearing on all of them, even Elizabeth was starting to struggle a bit.

After an hour the court was dismissed, John grinned as Myrcella walked over to her younger and Brother and curtsy in front of him.

Tommen smiled at his Sister before he hugged her tightly.

Soon the two siblings were talking quietly to each other in hushed tones.

John walked over to Elizabeth "You looked exhausted" He said Elizabeth nodded she unlike Sheppard and his team had returned to Atlantis and had gotten a few hours much needed sleep as well as report back to Stargate command what had happened to Lord Tywin.

"When is the wedding?" She asked.

"Two days, Jaime and Tyrion are heading back to the Westerland's after the wedding, though it hasn't decided what to do with Cersei yet neither Jaime or Tyrion want her anywhere near them" He said Elizabeth nodded in understanding.

Both watched as Jaime, Tyrion and Tywin spoke off to the side though nether knew what they were talking about.

Elizabeth sighed deeply, she continued to look at the men of House Lannister as they spoke, she almost shuddered to think what would happen to Cersei if Tywin had any hand in it.

After short while the three men parted ways Tywin headed towards the Small council chambers and Tyrion and Jaime headed out of the Throne room though Jaime didn't look too happy.

 **Two days later.**

John looked at the newly married couple, Tommen looked very happy at being married to the very attractive young woman, John watched as every one seemed to be happy, even Tywin seemed to look some what happy though John was sure he had never see the older man smile he though that Tywin's face would crack in two if he ever did.

The food was as good as always, there was fifty course's which to John was a little excessive but John had learned that the Lannister's or at least Tywin at least liked to show off show family great wealth.

The wedding feast went on for hours.

John noticed that a guard entered the great hall, he whispered to Tywin he looked up suddenly his green eyes wide with surprise.

John watched as Tywin stood and left, the guard went over to Jaime and Tyrion spoke to the they soon and followed.

John looked at Elizabeth who looked as mystified as his him.

 **The dungeon's.**

Tywin entered the dungeon, he looked at the guard "What happened?" He asked on the floor lay Cersei the back of her head dark red, he had spoken to her only the day before informing her that she would be sent to Fair isle and there she would be held in Faircastle for the near foreseeable future, before he left though he had told her that Tommen was to marry the next day and Myrcella's own marriage would also go ahead once she was of age, this had caused Cersei to scream and thrash about as much as possible as she could while shackled to the wall.

The guard sighed "She had not really stopped screaming and hollering since you left My Lord, we heard the rattling of the chains but just assumed she was trying to get comfortable, I looked in a few times but this seemed to make her scream even more, just as the bell's began to toll announcing the marriage of his Grace, it seemed to sending her Grace in to a fit of hysteria, I was about to send for a Maester to maybe give her something to calm her when suddenly we heard something hit the wall at first we just though her Grace was hitting the wall, after a few more hit I thought I heard her Grace make a sound so I entered the dungeon and I saw her hitting her head ageist the wall, we rushed in to stop her" He said.

"A Maester was sent for at once" Said the guard.

Tywin looked at the Maester who was attending Cersei "Will she live?" He asked the Maester looked up "Yes My Lord but I believe that there has been some maybe damage to her brain her skull all but cracked open" He said with a shake of his head.

Tywin looked at his Daughter as she whimpered, he wondered had she tried to take her own life or had she thought that bashing in her own skull as away to prevent her children from marrying.

He heard foot steps behind him, Jaime and Tyrion walked up besides him "Cersei! God's what has happened?" Asked Jaime as he looked at his twin "Cersei has hurt her self" Said Tywin.

Tywin sighed deeply, he looked at his Daughter once more "The Maester believes she will live but her brain maybe damaged" Said Tywin.

Tyrion looked up from his Sister "May be Maester Carson can examine her, he maybe able to determine if there is any hope of her recovery?" Said Tyrion.

The Maester looked at Tywin "I agree My Lord, Maester Carson is highly skilled he may find something that I missed" Said the Maester.

Tywin nodded "Very well, find Maester Carson" He ordered.

 **A few hours later.**

Carson finished with Cersei, her once Golden hair had been cut off and her head shaved to allow Carson to fully examine Cersei's obviously self inflected wound.

Her head now had a bandaged up she looked forward her eyes blinking once in awhile but they were vacant, he sighed deeply.

There was a chance that Cersei would regain some motor functions but it would take a long time, but Carson thought that though was a chance it was slim there was also a chance that Cersei would be in a vegetated state.

Carson nodded to the two maids to look after Cersei.

Carson left the room that Cersei had been placed in.

He looked at Tywin, he sighed again "She may recover but there is a lot of damage only time will tell" Said Carson.

Tywin nodded "Can she be moved Maester?" He asked.

Carson nodded "Aye she can" He answered.

Tywin sighed deeply "Very well in the morning Jaime, Tyrion and Cersei will leave as scheduled tomorrow" He said.

"Does Tommen and Myrcella know?" Asked Tyrion.

Tywin nodded "Yes they have been informed of what has happened, they will both be brought here to say their fair wells" Said Tywin.

 **Next day.**

The jumper sat in the court yard.

Cersei was led into the jumper, Carson had given her a mild sedative to keep her calm during the journey to Fair Castle.

John noticed that along with Tywin stood Tommen, his new wife, his Sister as well as her betrothed's Uncle and Lord Mace Tyrell who was staring in shock at the large craft had appeared out of now where.

John saw Rodney half drag him self in to the jumper, even this world had challenged Rodney near legendary ability to do many on nighters in a row.

John took a deep breath, it would take a few hours to get to Fair Isle, once Cersei was settled at Fair Castle, Jaime would then been taken to Casterly Rock then Tyrion would be taken to Castamere.

After a few minutes later every one had said their fair wells the Jumper slowly rose up and before it lifted completely out of the Red Keep the Jumper vanished from sight as it cloaked.

 **Several hours later.**

John watched as Jaime hugged Sansa who had come to greet him, Jaime turned and waved at them before he turned his arm around Sansa led her back in to the Keep of Casterly Rock.

John set course for Castamere, he was looking forward to a having relatively normal hours back again.

He was going to have a good long sleep as soon as they got back to Atlantis.

The journey to Castamere was quite a quick journey, the Jumper slide easily into the hanger that Janus it seemed had created thousands of years ago.

John sighed deeply as he saw the Stargate, they were almost home.

After arrangements were been made from Carson to return in a few weeks to check on Cersei, John was very close to dozing off Rodney already was.

John had been shocked when he found out that Cersei had tried to bash her own head in, he had asked Carson if some one else could tired to kill her but Carson had told him that it was a self inflected wound.

Carson though confessed that the chances of Cersei fully recovering was unlikely due to the sever damage done to her skull and brain was unlikely.

John shook Tyrion's hand thanking him for letting them come and offered his condolences for his Sister condition.

Tyrion shrugged "Thank you, though there has never been any great love between us and I doubt if any love will blossom between us in the near future, she is still my Sister and I do care despite what she thinks" He said.

John nodded thinking that his relationship with his Brother and his Father was much better then Tyrion's with his Father and Sister.

Maybe he'll go to Earth on his next shore leave, maybe start rebuilding some bridges.

Sighing deeply John took a step back "You take care of your self" Said John, Tyrion nodded and grinned at him "You too Colonel, you look like you need a good long sleep" Answered Tyrion.

John groaned and rubbed his face tiredly "Yeah, the hours on this planet are killing me" He said Tyrion chuckled.

John looked up as Carson and Elizabeth finale trudged up the ramp "All done?" Asked John.

Carson nodded "Aye all sorted, time to get back" Answered Carson.

John looked back at Tyrion "Well we're off see ya later" Said John, Tyrion nodded and shook John's hand once more before he stepped back and away from the Jumper.

John walked into the Jumper, he sat in the pilot chair and started per flight check he then looked up at the Gate that still had the hinges and chains attached to it, he thought that if the Wraith do make there way here then the Gate could be lowered quickly to keep Planetos safe until the Hives came but the planet was so far away from any Wraith hunting ground, that the chances of the Wraith actually coming were remote but John had warned Tyrion that the Wraith when hungry will go great distances to feed.

Letting out a sigh, John pressed the D.H.D and dialled Atlantis.

After a few second the Gate whooshed into life, for a moment he watched the puddle form before he contacted Atlantis.

"Atlantis this Jumper One please respond" Said John over the comm he waited a few seconds for the technician on the other side to answer.

"Jumper One the is Atlantis" He said.

John let our a breath glad that nothing seems to have happened since they had come here.

"Ever thing all right Chuck?" He asked his fingers hovering over the G.O.D "All okay Colonel" He answered.

With practiced easy he typed in the code to lower the shield, as he pressed in the code a new voice came over the comm "Colonel Sheppard, Doctor Weir" Said Doctor Zelenka.

"Yes Radek, what's wrong?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Nothing really but we have received word from Major Lorne, Lieutenant Ford has been spotted on the planet he and his team were investigating" Said the Czech.

John and Elizabeth looked at each at the mention of the drugged up Lieutenant.

"Very well Radek we'll get a nights rest then return to the planet has Major Lorne and his team returned yet" She asked.

"Yes, they have" Answered Zelenka.

Elizabeth nodded even though the chief Engineer could not see it.

"Very well, we're on our way back now" She said as she nodded to John slowly he edged the Jumper forward.

John thought deeply at the idea of getting Ford back, he had promised his Sister to find her Brother, he hoped that Ford wasn't too far gone to be helped.

As the Jumper slide in to the Gate John wondered why Ford was on a planet were the radiation level during the day was nearing lethal level's he sighed as the puddle enveloped the Jumper, John just hoped Ford would be willing to let them help him recover.

 **Done at last.**

 **This of course leads into the second season episode 'RUNNER'.**

 **Please review no flames I write only for my own enjoyment.**

 **I have recently had an idea to write an alternate universe/time line set in the Game of Thrones Universe what if instead of sacking Kings-Landing the Lannister's side with the Targaryen's, and what if Tywin has three Son's and a Daughter.**

 **Not sure when I'll post this first chapter, I have no idea how long it will be.**


End file.
